


Kintsugi of the Heart

by GenericFandomName344



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chad Steven Universe, Entrapment, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven Universe & Jasper is strictly platonic, Stevencest - Freeform, Time Travel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericFandomName344/pseuds/GenericFandomName344
Summary: Kintsugi - Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold.Or:He shattered Jasper in a fit of rage. In a last ditch effort, he tries to fix the only person he thinks he needs to, himself, by traveling into a different timeline and taking his younger self away to try and repair the damage inflicted upon him in his childhood. Only now his younger self is placed in the guardianship of someone else unstable and loosing himself by each passing day.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Older!Steven/young!steven, Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Jasper, Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 86
Kudos: 134





	1. Steph

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this story if you are a minor, the relationship depicted is not only toxic, but dangerous. This story is not based in reality and if you ever feel like you are in a relationship similar to the one in my story, platonic or romantic, please find help out of that situation. 
> 
> Please do not read this story if you are faint of heart, or triggered by the things listed in the tags. I tried to tag everything I could think of. Please let me know if I need to tag anything else.
> 
> We jump right in, and slowly get the pieces on how Steven even orchestrated this kidnapping. It's taken place almost right after the episode Fragmented.

It was a sunny day in Beach City. 

It was always a sunny day in Beach City, it rarely rained or snowed. It stayed hot most of the year, and like most of the year, he had been left on his own for about two days now. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst had to go do Gem Stuff, and Greg had to do actual work at the car shop. There is a mudding truck event nearby and some of the drivers swear by Greg’s handy work at car hygiene. He thought of going to help his father- but on days where he was loaded with mud-covered trucks, he seemed to only distract his father.

He had spent most of the morning playing his console games, reading comics, watching movies and playing with his toys- but after spending the better of a couple of days doing these things, he felt that he couldn’t spend another moment in the house alone. Without many options, he had tried to dial up Connie, but the house phone wouldn’t answer.

He hung up the phone, flopping on the couch with an exasperated sigh. He allowed the phone to slip off the couch as he stared at the ceiling with a pout. It was only the afternoon, how could he already be out of things to do? He stared at his feet above him, resting on the wall by the couch as he laid there on his back, just vegetating for the time being. 

He hasn’t tried to go to town at all today. 

That perked his interest, as he sat up from the couch, lifted up by his elbows. Surely one of the townsfolk would have time for Steven and his antics. He slid off the cushion of the couch with a new plan of action. It took him a moment, but he got off from the couch, grabbing the phone to place it back on the landline hook.

He placed the phone back on the hook and left towards his room to get ready for the day. Wiggling up his jeans, he got on flip flops, ran a wide-tooth comb through his curls, and grabbed his burger bag. He was equipped for his visit to town! 

His first trip was the Donut Shop, with the few dollars he had left, he got himself lunch of a few donuts and after fifteen minutes of talking with Sadie, she left for her break and Lars was less enjoyable for chit chat for a longer period. He found himself out after a bit of back and forth with the more grumpy employee. 

Peedee had work, and most of the other townies he was hoping for a visit from were either busy, working, or out of town. Even the popular kids had taken a road trip to the city. He wasn’t exactly sure where Onion was- and he was still banned from the amusement park and arcade for something he vaguely remembers. 

Feeling defeat, he returned home, slouched over with his paper bag dragging behind him. He descended the long stairs, feeling bored already. Maybe there’s a rerun of Crying Breakfast Friends, he could take a nap- and hopefully, the gems will be back. 

He stepped onto the porch, lost in his running thoughts before he caught a glimpse inside the beach house and, for a moment, was stunned by the sight past the mesh doors and clear windows. 

A form, unable to be recognized yet was lazing over the sofa, relaxed with their legs crossed. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face. The gems had to be home, and he knew that must’ve been Amethyst on the couch! He raced inside, almost dropping the donuts as he shouted his welcome. 

“Guys! I’m so ha…” His mind drew a blank at the sight before him. He found himself frozen as he stood before a stranger in his home, scrolling through a phone he didn’t know the model of. The teenager had relaxed in his home as if he was on his own. Steven couldn’t find the words, standing aimless at the front door- sent into shock from a stranger.

Maybe it wasn’t the fact there was a stranger. 

Maybe it was because the stranger was a fluorescent hot pink, buff like an action movie with an amazing looking pompadour hairstyle to boot. His chin had some unshaven scruff of a beard, and his clothes were worn and torn- but his black had the same star as his. 

The stranger only looked up when the screen door shut behind him, Steven was far too in a daze with the sudden events to hold the knob or notice the door shutting. He turned sharply at the sound, wincing as he heard a simple hum come from the man on the couch, turning his attention over his shoulder to gawk at the teenager.

“Oh! You’re here,” The glowing pink male before him laughs, standing up as he dusted himself off. He pocketed his phone, leaning on one leg in his stance as he casually crossed his arms. He acted as a friendly guest rather than a home invader. “I was kinda worried, don’t want to meet the gems before you.” 

“Who.. are you?” 

“Oh!.. uh.” The man seemed uncomfortable with the question. “I’m, well…” The man placed his hand on his hip, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck in a sudden nervous fit. Steven turned fully to the man, awaiting the answer. He looked familiar to his dad- if his dad was buff and young. The man was tall, Steven could tell the stranger could tower over him greatly even if he was at the entrance door- and the man was still standing by the couch. 

He didn’t want to get close, as the man released a few more clumsy chuckles before he finally answered.

“It’s kinda complicated- but I’m your brother, from another timeline.” He gracelessly began to make finger gun gestures in the direction of the younger with both arms. “It’s like the hourglass- but no one dies..” Quickly adding the last bit, he was smiling sheepishly at the hopes of the child’s reaction, there was a pause in time, and the sweat on the brow on the man was growing thicker.

“Whoa.. like, that Dogcopter movie, where his alternate timeline’s owner comes to help him save the world from Cattruck?” Steven grinned, fisting his hands in anticipation of the answer. He had taken the half-witted, on the fly answer and believed it.

The room fell in silence, the man rapidly blinking a few times as his brow raised before his face relaxed. A smile formed on his face as he continued. “Yes, exactly like that.” Before he could speak, he was interrupted again.

“Woow!” Steven abandoned the fried dessert’s bag, running up to the man and pulling up his pink shirt to reveal his stomach, “Do you got one- like me?” He flopped his hand onto his stomach, allowing it to jiggle as the other man only shook his head, lifting his tattered shirt to show his own gem.

“‘Course I do.” The other male seemed more confident now, lifting his ripped top to showcase his glimmering gem. 

“Woh…” Steven’s eyes turned into stars as he stepped closer to the man, who was more than happy to have his trust. The younger’s fingers brush over the gem before he scrunched as he realized the already flawed logic of the older’s words. “Wait, how could mom give us both a gem?” 

“Like I said- it’s complicated. But that’s not important right now.” The mention of their mother seemed to make the other male uncomfortable, something flashed over his features- but it didn’t last long. His cocky smile and demeanor were back within seconds, ready to change the subject. “I came to help you, Steven.” 

“Oh?” Steven fidgets with his shirt lightly, looking up to the stranger. “How can you help me? Is there an evil Steven? Are we gonna team up and stop-”

The man took a sharp, loud inhale as if he was gearing up for a speech, successfully making the younger quiet down. His hands interlock at his torso as he began, in a tone of someone reading a script rather than speaking to someone organically. “I came to help you with your powers, I wanna train you.” 

“Whhaat!!” The younger boy shrieked, making the other grab lightly at his ear in shock. The boy was excited, shaking his fists lightly as the stars in his eyes only brightened. He grins, unable to even dampen the expression as he lightly bounces on his feet. “Did you train the other me- um, your brother in your dimension?” 

“I, uh... I did.” The pink-skinned man nodded quickly, smacking his lips at the question. “And now I’m gonna train you.” He turned from the boy, who followed his shadow like a lost puppy. He returned to where he sat at the couch, plucking a pink jacket that wouldn’t seem to fit someone of his bulk- and pulled out a glass-like box from the pocket.

“Can I go do Gem Stuff after I train? I’ll be a Crystal Gem, then, right?”

“Of course you will… You’re going to help a lot of people.” His voice was soft, but the tone was blank, sober in a way Steven couldn’t read. He simply stood beside the man, who for the first time since he realized he was in the room stopped looking at him.

The man pressed his thumb down on the top of the surface causing a bright light to fill the lid, transforming the box into a flat tile structure that covered to the floor the moment he tossed it. The once solid box became like a thin floor padding with a single half circular orb in the middle of it. He flung the pink jacket over his forearm, taking Steven’s arm and guided him towards it.

Being brought closer, he could see the shine from the polished black, he couldn’t put a finger on what the material was, it was like a plastic steel hybrid. The tile was a large square on the floor, enough room for multiple feet to stand on it.

Steven bent down, looking over the odd new technology. The man released the boy’s arm as he inspected the new gadget. He hasn’t seen anything like that before, no gem tech ever looked sleek and dark like this. He glanced back to the man, the pink teen seemed to always have his eyes directed on him.

The eye contact felt heavy now, as Steven turned his eyes to stare at the blackened flooring.

“What is this?” Steven pokes at it once, the man only offering a shrug. 

“It’s a teleportation device. It’ll take us where we need to go to train.” The man stepped onto the newly blacked tile, as soon as he stood on it, a holo touch screen came up from the orb in the middle of the square structure. His fingers went to work, using his fingertips for a scan and soon typing, the chirp made the man hum in approval. 

“C’mon Steven, we’re going.” The pink male gave no effort as he lifted Steven from the collar of his shirt, plopping him on his feet upon the tile.

“Wait- how long? I don’t even - what’s your name?” It seemed to finally hit him that he was being whisked away somewhere, with someone he didn’t know. The man’s expression stayed somber, as he kept a firm hand on the younger’s shoulder so he couldn’t step off. 

“Call me Steph.” 

It was the last thing he said before tapping the holographic screen once as the two disappeared from the living room in a burst of light.


	2. The Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steph has taken Steven to a cabin, now living in an isolated part of the forest with a town miles away, he learns what his new ‘training’ entails and what he will adapt to as he lives in the new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this to be an actual chapter. I have a workload I gotta do now imprisoned at home and I wanna avoid it. This has been a very quick writing process and I am kinda worried? I guess I am just writing what I like. After doing essays so for long it's a weird feeling.

Steven felt an overwhelming wash of emotions flooding through him. He had no chance to fight or speak, it was going too fast against his own will. The tight grip on his shoulder wouldn’t let him step off. He wanted to protest, opening his mouth but his voice wasn’t able to leave his throat as the blast of light filled his senses. 

Disoriented, Steven could only breathe before he realized the black dotting in his sight. Peering around, he was in a completely new place. 

It took a moment for the shock to aside, his eyes trail to the man’s face. The taller male released his hold on the child, placing a hand on his hip as he extended his free hand before them. 

“Welcome to our new home!” 

Steven shot his head forward, the two were on a dirt road leading towards a cabin. The house looked well crafted, with a wide porch and chimney. He swallows, taking a step away from the man. 

“New.. home? No one knows I’m here, I didn’t even get to say goodbye, or pack- or tell anyone. I can’t leave my family behind, I don’t even know you..” Steven rambled, Steph folded his arms, cocking his eyebrow. 

“Steven, really. It’s no big deal. We will train, and take you back home before anyone can even miss you! It’ll be, like five minutes for them.” He scoffs, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner. Steven frowns, returning to fidgeting the hem of his shirt. 

“The Gems always tell me when they’re leaving- I should too.” 

“They’ll be so excited with your powers they won’t care.” The man picked the smaller child up by the underarms, and plopped him off the black tile as he kneels, pressing onto the orb in the center as it snaps back into the black box. As it turned back, he flipped the lid off, grabbing something inside and tearing it out with a hard tug. 

“What.. is that?” Steven grabbed onto the muscular forearm of his brother- other dimensional brother?- as the male lowered himself, bending down as he faced his hand towards the boy. He uncurled his fingers to reveal a small gem. The gem was something he couldn’t recognize. It was a yellow hue, with a triangular shape. Steven instantly frowned, shooting a stunned stare to the man. 

“You were using a gem to power it- like they did to Lapis?” His voice was tainted by judgement, as he couldn’t hide the anger. Steph couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, standing back up.

“She consented. She’ll form in a little bit, we both know that.” He pocketed the gem and box back into the letterman jacket. “She’ll be… delighted to meet you.”

He began the hike towards the cabin, waving his hand for the other to follow him. “C’mon, Steven, I’ll give you a tour.” 

Without much options, Steven peaked towards the dirt road, finding the winding road to last miles off without much in sight- and he could only assume he was in Steph’s original universe, he didn’t recognize anything around him- he could only follow behind the other. 

The cabin’s porch was wide, without fencing, as the steps leading up had no rails. It was a bit to get used to, since his own beach house had rails he would hold onto and use as he took each step. At least the stairs weren't as long. 

The actual porch had a few items, two chairs, a grill pressed to the side of the house till used, and a welcome mat at the door. Steph wiped his sneakers, before taking the shoes off by his feet. 

“Don’t wear your shoes in the house.” Steph explained, walking past the entrance door as Steven was quick to pick off his flip flops, walking further in.

The interior of the cabin was simple, the walls and floors were wooden, with a few splashes of wallpaper for accent. The living room space had a rustic wooden couch, with flannel cushions, each side of the couch had a side table, with a few decorative pieces scattered around the lamps in the center. The coffee table was in front of the sofa, with an antler bowl in the center of it. The fireplace was in front of the door, accompanying a corridor beside it.

The kitchen was divided by a half wall, giving the room an open floor plan. The half wall had a set of table and chairs pressed against it, with the actual kitchen equipment not far from it. 

Steph placed the gemstone on the side table by the door and tossed the jacket on the couch, he entered the living room, shoving his hands down his frontal pockets, awaiting for Steven to file inside. 

Stepping inside the cabin, he took a moment to look around. “Is this where me and you in this universe live?” 

“Uh- no. Our grandparents are letting me live here.” He shrugs, glancing around the place. 

“We have grandparents? - I thought Dad grew up in a prison.” 

Steph simply shook his head, unable to hide his sneer as he stared to the floor, refusing to meet Steven’s gaze. 

He huffed, “No, our Dad had some pretty good parents.” He walked into the kitchen, finally looking towards the kid. Steven rubs his arm.

“I guess our dimensions are different.”

Steph snorts, not responding to his comment. “Are you hungry?” 

“Oh, I bought some donuts.” Steven went to lift his arm, before realizing he left his paper bag back at his house. 

“Oh noo! I forgot the donuts!” He shouted, matting his chubby fingers within his dark locks. “I’m gonna have to wait months for them now!” 

“They won’t spoil.” Steph offers, opening the fridge door. He bent over, digging within the contents of the icebox. He straightened back up with handfuls of lunch for the two. Taking them to the kitchen table, he left them on the surface as he took a seat in one of the wooden chairs. 

He pulled the wooden chair out for Steven, patting the seat portion to gesture Steven to sit at the table alongside him. Steven came to the table, sitting next to him as he grabbed for some of the food. 

Steph had grabbed them both a can of soda with a baggie, there was a bagel sandwich containing cream cheese, fried egg, and turkey. Steven slowly brought one of the baggies towards him and one of the sodas. 

“It’s.. my favorite.” Steven sounded unsure, pulling the bagel out of the bag and took a small, testing bite of the sandwich.

“Yeah, I know you.” Steph chuckles, opening his own plastic bag and taking a bite out of his bagel. “I wanna put the ground rules out there.” 

Steven took another bite, a bigger bite than the first as he turned his attention towards Steph. “Um, alright.” 

“You got a curfew, you’re gonna start school here-” 

“I thought we were gonna be here for a few months… Just to get my powers all working?” Steven interrupted him once more, making Steph exhale through his teeth. 

“As long as you’re here, we’re going to do everything right.” Steph took a bite of his meal. “Trust me, I wish I had this.” 

“I.. thought you trained me, or, uh, brother version of me.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t get a good trainer like me till a lot later.” He nods towards the side table where he had left the gem. “When you’re ready, she’s gonna train you.” He held his arm out, flexing his thick bicep before slapping his hand on it. “And you’ll look like me- cool, right?” 

Steven shrugs, looking down at his stomach. “I guess.”

Steph cracked open his soda, chugging it before slamming the can against his forehead to flatten it, flicking it from his fingers onto the table. “It’s pretty cool.”

He almost seemed to glow brighter whenever he got cocky.

Steven sipped at his own soda. “Um, do I get to meet myself?” 

“No- it’d break my dimension.” Steph shakes his hand, taking another bite of his food, chewing as he spoke. “Just say your name is Steve or something when our grandparents call.”

“Our grandparents call us?” 

“Yeah, every day. You can talk to them after a while. I’m still trying to sell them on the idea of you.” 

“I guess telling them of different dimensions is pretty difficult.” 

“We’re just gonna say you’re my half brother.” 

Steven blinks, “Oh..” 

“Yeah, my brother hasn’t been one to really be apart of their life. They don’t even know he exists.”

Steven taps on the table with his fingertips. “If I had grandparents I would’ve liked to meet them.” 

“Me too, Kid.” 

The lunch was quiet after that, Steph stared forward as Steven awkwardly ate. Not sure what to do, he had the unshaking urge to say something to his other universe brother. Without much of an idea on how to comfort the suddenly somber man, he patted the man’s arm before returning to his food.

He never really thought of his grandparents, maybe in passing, but with all the gem stuff in his life thinking of something so human was usually sidelined. What would his grandparents be like? 

He swallowed the last portion of his bagel, he supposed when Steph let him talk to them on the phone he would find out. 

After he finished his pop, he slammed the can to his forehead just as Steph had. The soda can did little but bent at the ring. Steven winched as he rubbed his forehead groaning quietly. Feeling something coating his fingers, he brought his hand to his view- seeing his own blood covering his fingertips made him tense. 

He didn’t get much of a chance to react, as Steph lifted Steven from his seat and kissed the small slice on his forehead. 

“Maybe wait till we actually train.”

Steven touched all over his face. “You got healing spit too?” 

“Healing spit, tears, blood- kinda whatever comes out.” Steph stood up, taking the baggies and cans to the trash. “Ready to see your bedroom?” 

“I get my own bedroom here?” Steven slid out of his chair, wiping the bread crumbs off his shirt. 

“Yeah, Little Bud. ‘Course you get a bedroom.” Steph waved his hand, exiting the kitchen and heading towards the corridor. Steven was quick to follow. He thought he’d just sleep on the couch but hearing he would have his own room felt nice. 

The hallway walls were full of paintings, older photographs and decor. There were three doors, and Steph opened the first door in the short hallway. “Here’s yours.” 

The bedroom was plain, the wooden frame bed had a blue flannel comforter and matching pillows. The floor, like the rest of the cabin, was woodend. There was a large rug that covered most of the bedroom, with a dresser pushed to the side beside the door, a single nightstand with a lamp. The rest of the room was bare, Steven took a moment to look around the new space for himself. 

“Yeah, it’s not much. But I got a pair of extra clothes for you, and we can go to town tomorrow and get us all ready to hold out here.” Steph leans on the door pane, just watching Steven’s reaction to the room. 

Once he was closer to the bed, he realized there was a plush star on the bed. It was lumpy and yellow, and when he lifted it up and pressed on the center, small lights glowed through it. Steven stared at it for a moment. “Oh , it’s a little plushie star, that’s cute.” His voice was warm, bright in a way it hasn’t been in his own universe for so long.

“I remember how much we- you loved to cuddle those plush dolls. Thought it’ll help you get adjusted.”

“Yeah, it does..” He dropped the star plush back upon the bed, taking a moment to breathe.

Steven glanced around, scratching the side of his head. “Uh, never really slept in a room alone before.” He started fidgeting his shirt again. “My house is really open, I don’t have walls like this.”

Steph ran a hand through his hair, pausing for a moment before he spoke. “Well, Jasper got a claim on the couch.” 

“Jasper?” Steven tilted his head. 

“Gem I left on the table.” Steph just shrugged towards the entrance of the house. “The one that’ll train you when you’re ready.” 

“Am I close to being ready?” 

“No, not at all.” Steph gave a heavy laugh at the thought. “I barely was. If it wasn’t for her… I’d be completely miserable.” 

He entered the bedroom, puffing out his chest as he held onto his hips. “But she taught me how to use all that anger, all that pain.” He held his hands out in fists, staring down at them. “All that damage…” 

He hums, letting his hands go slack as he nodded to himself. “Trust me, Little Bud. Once you get to learn how to do that, your whole world is gonna open up.” 

“But, I don’t have anger- I’m not unhappy.” 

The large hand of the man landed in the mess of curls of the younger, smiling down at him in a way that wasn’t joyous. It almost looked like pain had washed over him. “You think that now, but it’s gonna form. And you’ll know how to deal with it.” 

“Am I gonna grow up, having anger and damage inside me?” Steven grips at his shirt, a fear coming over him as Steph’s face immediately softens. Steph leaned closer to get to Steven’s eye level. 

“We all grow up with damage, but you’re gonna grow up knowing how to deal with it. It won’t be so bad.” The older man winked, making a finger gun as a way to comfort. He turned on his heels, “C’mon, Little Bud, I’ll show you around the woods!” 

Steven bit his lip, like each time before, he followed without a choice. 

Steph guided Steven through the woods area. 

“Our grandparents owned this land, this used to be their vacation site when Greg was younger-” 

“You.. mean Dad?” 

“Yeah- sure, but we get this all to ourselves. The best place to start our training.” Steph held his arms out with his fingers spread to emphasise the land before them. “Though, Jasper isn’t gonna like how green this land is.” 

“I didn’t know there were any other Gems but the Crystal Gems for a long time, Lapis left for homeworld awhile back, is that where Jasper’s from?”..” Steven began, not bothering to care if it bothers Steph if he spoke again while he was. Steph thinned his lips, swallowing before he spoke. 

“Yep- lots of Gems are from Homeworld.” 

That was all Steph would say on the matter. 

Steph took Steven across the greenlands, allowing him to see the backyard full of wildlife. 

“See that tree? Don’t go past that line, if I can’t see you from the kitchen’s window I don’t want you going any further.” 

“.. Why?” Steven looked completely confused by that rule. Steph wasn’t surprised, from a life of running wild no wonder he didn’t get the idea of running in the woods alone wasn’t going to be allowed. 

It was a good thing he was raised in a safe town, or Steven could have winded up dead or kidnapped.

Well. Kidnapped by someone without his best interests in mind.

“I don’t know this place well. Just, stay in my visual line of sight.” Steph kept his voice light. Steven grabbed at the collar of his shirt, gently tugging. 

“Steph, this is a lot of rules for a few months.” The boy was meek in his words, squeezing and twisting his shirt worse as he spoke up. He didn’t look up at Steph, but he felt his eyes on him.

A beat passed. 

“Let me show you the car. Maybe you can drive it sometime, the town near here is far, so we won’t get caught.” Steph’s voice was cheery and kind. He placed his large hand on Steven’s back, pushing him along towards the front to show his car.

Steven wanted to put his feet down and continue asking questions, but the person before him was larger, stronger, and didn’t seem to want to listen. He knew he was safe, he was with his brother, of course. But it seemed Steph wasn’t telling him everything.

The tour around the cabin was uneventful, he showed him the clothing line and explained the limited technology of the cabin. How they would wash their own clothes and how fun it would be. Steven wasn’t sure how much fun that would actually be. 

He wasn’t sure how long they spent outside, but when the sun was beginning to set and the skies turned orange, Steph insisted they return inside to make supper. Steven figured they would have another pair of bagels- maybe in front of the television. 

But as soon as they came inside, Steph tied a bandana around his forehead and walked into the kitchen, beckoning Steven to follow as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink. He walked and moved so quickly that Steven was still removing his flipflops at the door.

“C’mon, Little Bud, we’re making meatloaf!” 

Steph pulled out all sorts of things, plenty of vegetables with a pound of beef and seasonings. He handed the child a knife and a cutting board. “You’re on chopping duty, I think you can handle it.” 

After Steph preheats the oven, he begins to gather all the things he needed for the recipe, all while Steven cuts up the onions and bell peppers. “Hey Steph?”

“Yeah?” He clicks his tongue, getting the oil and ketchup from the fridge, closing it with his foot as he places all the bottles on the countertop. 

“Um.. Why are you pink?” It felt wrong to ask, like he would offend Steph.

Steph laughed a hearty laugh, running his fingers from his forehead to the back of his head. “I thought you would ask that a lot sooner.” Steph kept his eyes on Steven, his calm expression putting Steven at ease.

“Were you, born pink?” Steven inquired, now curious on how that's possible. He was so used to odd things, somehow a glowing pink man wasn’t the weirdest part of his day. 

“No, I wasn’t born pink- I was born just like you.” Steph assures, returning his attention back towards the stove. “I’m pink ‘cause I’m at my full potential.” 

“Am I pink here too, your brother?”

“Sure.” Steph placed the pot on the burner, pouring the oil in and awaiting Steven to finish chopping up the veggies he needed. Steph kept his back to Steven as he worked.

“You kinda look like Mom, it’s really cool- do you have her powers? Are you-”

“We don’t talk about her.” The bark of the older’s voice hit the air like a leather belt snap, Steven’s voice died in his throat, going dry. A moment past, the pink skinned man refused to look back at the boy who trembled at the sudden hostility. The room’s once airy, fun atmosphere corroded to uncomfortable silence. Steven didn’t know to apologize or do something. 

Why was bringing Mom up bad?

He quietly continued to chop the veggies, hoping for the room to become comfortable again after some time passes. 

Slightly, time did seem to ease Steph’s mood. He finally spoke again, and remained calm with Steven as they kept an uneasy conversation. It was the first time he upset Steph, and he was very upset with him, they barely knew each other a day!

The tense air didn’t recover, Steph remained gentle with Steven, taking the onions and bell peppers as he dumped them into the pot as Steven started on the garlic, messily mincing it far into his thoughts.

“It’s not your fault...That’s a rule- okay? We don’t talk about her.” 

Steven wanted to desperately ask more. He just couldn’t find the courage to push the issue. “I’m sorry, Steph.”

It was all he could say, the words were trapped in his throat. He just wanted Steph to act like he had before, and he hoped that his apology was enough.

Steph blew some air from his lips, his face returning to his grin. “No problem, Little Bud. How’s the garlic going?” 

The meatloaf was easy to make, Steph let him mix the ingredients of meat, veggies, eggs and seasonings in a large bowl before having Steven help shape the log of meat. Once dinner was cooked, Steven squirted the ketchup all over the top when they were ready to eat. Steph got them glass plates and milk to drink. 

The two sat down, and Steven tasted his first meatloaf. He wasn’t sure how to feel. “I don’t usually make dinner like that.”

It was true, it wasn’t often Pearl wanted his assistance for cooking. He often sat there by her as she cooked his dinner, or he would do it by himself when she was gone. Dad wasn’t a good chef, often he just brought pizza or ice cream for them to eat. Amethyst was a good cook, she made the weirdest concoction but it was hard to have her remember to make him a helping of whatever before she ate it.

“I know.” Steph brought the fork to his mouth, playing with the tines against his mouth and teeth. Steven cringed, how could he do that without making his mouth hurt?

Steven touched his lips, feeling the phantom ache of his own teeth. He took another bite of the meatloaf, it tasted new, like something he has missed in his life. “So, this is meatloaf.” 

“It’s a recipe our grandmom gave me.” He swallows, taking a moment before he laid his elbows on the table’s surface, layering his hands over one another. “Thinking of making meatloaf night every Monday, how’s that sound?” 

“The same food every Monday?” Steven scratched at his scalp, as Steph only smiled down at him. 

“You eat that together breakfast almost every day.” Steph’s expression was light, but the smile never seemed to reach his eyes.

Steven gasped, “That’s different- together breakfast brings people- together!” He retorted, as Steph held his hands out, in a submissive manner. 

“I guess I can’t deny that.” Steph glanced to the meatloaf, sticking his fork in his serving. “How about we make this our together meatloaf?”

“Mmm..” He scratches his chin in a thoughtful manner, crossing his arms as he thought for a moment, before he extended his arms. “Sure! Steph and Steven’s meatloaf.” He took another bite, chewing quiet as Steph stared down at him. 

Steven felt small in the man’s sight, the way the man would watch him was indescribable. Blank and drab, he looked like he was looking through Steven, to what Steven is supposed to be. 

Steph beamed, finger gunning at Steven with one hand as the other hand rests his face. “Guess you’re gonna have to help me whenever I make it now.” 

Conversation was easy now, Steph seemed to know what Steven would say, and Steven could only guess him and his brother were just close in this dimension. 

“I guess you and your Steven got your own meatloaf too.” Steven commented without much thought, as Steph shrugs. 

“Guess we do.” He patted the boy’s head, going to get a bite of his own food. Steph used one hand to lay the side of his face, keeping his elbow on the table as Steven just had his arms laid across the table. Steph was like a cool older brother Steven had imagined so many times when he was trapped in his thoughts.

What would it be like to have a brother? Would it be like this all the time?

Sometimes, when the gems and him play Steven tag, he would pretend it was just a brother he was fooling around with. A brother to do weird tricks with, pulling pranks, and getting in trouble just like in the sitcoms he would watch. 

He used to watch those sitcoms and wish he could be a part of that world. 

By the looks of it, it’s what this dimestion’s Steven and Steph have. 

Grandparents, school, maybe he has friends his own age other than Connie or Peedee, maybe he had a crazy prom story or had a dog eat his homework. 

Steven grabbed at his stomach for a moment, feeling a sinking in his gut. He tensed, before the sensation subpassed. The younger exhaled, grounding himself, but he had lost his appetite. He slid off the chair and grabbed for his white glass plate, taking it to the trash and raking it out, using his fork to get the bits of food off. 

Steph watched, his fingers supporting his chin. The sudden discomfort of Steven didn’t go unnoticed, but Steph had fallen into his own thoughts. 

When the two were finished, Steph insisted on cleaning the kitchen together. Letting Steven wash the dishes as he dried and put away. The dishes was a small amount, and it didn’t take long. Steven was used to Pearl tidying up the place, but without Pearl actually being here the two had to pick up the slack. The window of the kitchen was blackened now, the sun had gone and night had come. 

Steven couldn’t help but notice the shimmer of the gemstone still left on the side table.

“Hey.. Steph.” 

“What’s up?” 

“She’s been in her gem for a long time.” 

“Well, remember how long it took when Pearl was poofed? Not everyone can reform like Amethyst.” Steph puts the glass plates up, as Steven scrubbed the pan that the meatloaf had been cooked in. 

Steven only nodded, placing the pan in the rinse water to get the suds off, before laying on the towel beside the sink to allow it to dry before Steph dried it fully and put it away. 

When Steph placed the final dish away, Steph cleaned the oven as Steven was tasked with wiping countertops and the table. The kitchen was almost shining in cleanliness, Steph patted Steven’s head. “Alright, Little Bud. You can go ahead and take a shower, it’s almost bedtime.” 

“Awhh.. Really?” Steven whined, as Steph only smirked in response. 

“That’s right, you better hurry up- when I take my shower I’ll use all the hot water.” Steph’s warning was no bigger than a joke, as Steven walked down the hallway as Steph’s face fell when Steven’s eyes weren’t on him. He returned to the side table, he inspected the gemstone. 

Jasper’s gem seemed fine, no cracks or a single imperfection. Just for insurance, he kissed the gem and left it on the couch for her to form on something comfortable, leaving the cabin to his car. Popping the trunk he grabbed his supplies, some of which he hoped he would never need to use. 

He heard the water running from the hallway bathroom, so loud he could hear it lingering through the cabin. He paid it little mind, he was happy Steven was doing as he was told. It would make this a lot easier. He hurried to his own bedroom, using the key he had left in his pocket to unlock it. 

The last thing he needed was the child to find his way into his room. He was quick to lock the door behind him. The bedroom was more personalized than Steven’s, with random clutter scattered across the room. The bed was king sized, rather than the single he left for Steven. 

At the foot of the bed was a large chest, unlocking the chest with the same key he dumped the supplies inside. He kept the security bar out from the chest, locking the rest up in the container to hopefully never use. 

He wasn’t sure how good Steven would react to Steph’s plan. He remembered himself being a dumb kid, but Steven kept asking questions. 

The last thing he needed was Steven fighting him on this. He knew this was the best thing for the kid. He went to his closet, grabbing himself another outfit. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the past few weeks he’s been wearing the same outfit; cologne and antiperspirants can only do so much. 

He left his room, just as he bolted his bedroom door and left the bar in the corner beside his door for later use. Steph walked out of the hallway, checking for Jasper and not finding her, he pulled the leftover dinner and cling wrap, leaving her a plate wrapped up on the counter of the half-wall. He labeled it with a yellow sticky note as ‘Jasper’. 

He didn’t see her eat during their three day training session, but he saw her sleep. It was taking her so long to reform he supposed she might wanna eat, even if she doesn’t need it. 

It was a nice offering, at least. 

Steven’s shower was short, coming out in a baggy navy blue shirt labeled Empire City 1991 in white lettering and some black pajama shorts. He appeared actually tired now, his hair tangled up in a damp towel as he came into the living room. 

Steph decided to take his shower later, not wanting Jasper to meet Steven without him there to control the situation- and there was no way he would chance Jasper reforming with him in the shower while she was in the bathroom.

The small retro television was in the corner of the living room, he used the bulky remote to try and flip through the channels, but there was no cable. He wasn’t surprised, his grandparents were gracious enough to pay for the water and electricity, maybe once everyone was settled, he could find a job to pick up the slack. 

He found some VHS’s on the shelf nearby, and let Steven choose an animated children’s movie to finish up their evening together. Steph laid the gem on the end of the couch, as the two sat on the other side of the furniture. 

The movie was old, sometime in the 70s or 80s. It was tamed, and something he would expect Greg was forced to watch as a kid in a strict household. Steven was entertained by it, in any means. Steph just leaned on the arm of the couch, allowing Steven to enjoy the movie. 

The movie ended quicker than Steph expected, he glanced from his phone to see the credits moving upward on the screen. 

“Alright kiddo, let’s head to bed.” Steph stood up, taking Steven’s arm once more. He gave Steven a light nudge towards the hallway as he returned to the kitchen, grabbing a chilled water bottle from the fridge. 

“You should go to the bathroom before we go to bed.” Steph warns, as Steven’s eyebrows raise. 

“Why?” 

“Just, if you gotta go at all. Go ahead.” Steph urged, as a visually confused Steven went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as Steph laid the water bottle on the bedside table for Steven. He wondered if Steven would need anything else, he was sure he’d be fine for the night, but he couldn’t stop the pit of worry swirling in his chest. 

He glanced in the cabinet of the nightstand, checking the contents before locking it. He was lucky Steven didn’t try and open it the first time he was in the room.

Steven would be fine, he’ll have water and a bathroom break, until the morning where Steph would be up and awake. 

The boy came out of the bathroom, Steph guiding him to the bed. “I’ll wake you up tomorrow, I’ll show you around the town. It’s great. We can get you some clothes and we’ll get you started school.” 

Steven just nodded, not sure what else to really say. He crawled into the bed, grabbing the star and flopping onto the mattress. “Goodnight, Steph.” 

“Night, Bud.” Steph pulled the blanket over the boy, and not feeling comfortable to do much else, he walked to the door, almost closing it before Steven spoke up. 

“Can you keep the door cracked, please?” Steven sat up, propped up by his arm. His eyes were pitiful, he felt alone in this place without the gems or his Dad with him. “Just for tonight?”

Steph bit his upper lip, pained by the poor kid’s pleads.

“Sorry, Bud. I gotta close the door.” Steph closed the door as fast as he could, not wanting to see Steven’s reaction before he hurried towards the corner where he had felt the steel bar. He needed to be quick. 

He knelt before Steven’s bedroom door, and quickly attached the bar to the knob. He gave it a few test tugs, and to his relief the door wouldn’t budge. He didn’t want Steven roaming around the place when he was asleep or whenever he wasn’t prepared. 

As long as Steph kept control on the situation, this would work. 

He grabbed a pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom for a brisk shower. He was lucky Steven hadn't used all the hot water, and he stepped out from the tub feeling a lot fresher than he had going in. 

He patted himself dry and slipped on his clothes, taking a deep breath. He felt clean, his clothes were clean, and he was feeling better than he had when he first brought Steven home about all of this. This is gonna work.

Leaving the hallway, he found that not only Jasper had formed, but was slothing on the couch, picking at the meatloaf he had left her with a fork curiously. 

“Thank God, I was worried.” Steph let the words slip, signing as another weight came off his shoulders. He knew Jasper had agreed to be his energy source for the device, and the rest of the gems who had been used for energy sources never seemed damaged- the fact that she hadn’t formed had greatly worried Steph. “You took so long to reform.”

“My Diamond!” Jasper nearly flipped the plate over, sitting it on the coffee table and springing up to do the Diamond Symbol, eyes shutting as she evened her breath. “I apologize, my Diamond. The box took most of my energy.” 

“Are you feeling alright? Did your gem take any damage?” 

“No, My Diamond. I apologize for causing the concern.” 

“At ease. I’m just happy you’re okay..” He found his way to the armchair, flopping his weight against it. “I really appreciate you doing that, Jasp.” 

Jasper slowly lowered her arms down, holding her fists behind her back. “It was my pleasure, My Diamond.” 

“Go ahead and sit down, if you want, you can try the food? Not sure if you’re gonna like it.” He shrugged, pulling his arm over his eyes. “I don’t mind if you don’t like it.” He leaned back, letting his muscles go slack under his skin. 

“Thank you, My Diamond.” She sat down once he wasn’t looking at her, leaning an arm over the back of the sofa as she resumed picking at the leftovers. “How did the retrievement mission go?” 

“It was fine, really. He just.” He groans. “He asks a lot of questions. I remember being a dumb kid. I panicked.” He rubbed his hands over the skin of his face, leaning forward in the chair, his arms pressed to his legs as he hid his face away. 

“I told him I was his brother from a different dimension, I just- I didn’t know if he’d believe me if I said I was him in the future. He thinks my name’s Steph.” 

“Gonna guess he doesn’t got a clue about the whole future mentor thing.” Jasper began, before stiffening. “My Diamond.” She quickly added, making the older Steven huff through his nose. 

“No- no. He doesn’t.” Steven sat up, and for the first time in the two months he had spent alongside Jasper, his pink glow was dimming without his doing. “I just want him to have what I couldn’t.” The teen rubs his arms, quiet for a moment. 

“He thinks it’s just gonna be a few months.” He blurted out, taking a deep breath once it left his lips.

“I thought we were keeping him until he’s… your size, My Diamond.” 

“We are. When he’s old enough to deal with the bullshit we’ll send him back- just like that.” Steven held his slightly curled hands out, as if he was holding his plan in his digits. He ran a hand over his hair once more. “I told him once he got his powers. It took me years, I just, we’ll just ease him into the idea.” 

“Of course, My Diamond.” 

“He’ll love it out here. It’ll be just what he needs.” He held his face in his hands, murmuring over and over as he tried to cool his nerves. He almost lost it on the kid today in the kitchen, he’s just thirteen. Of course the kid is going to still idolize his mom, he doesn’t know she’s a piece of shit. 

He gripped the flesh of his cheeks, forcing himself to calm down. He couldn’t afford to destroy this cabin because of his emotions- his grandparents welcomed him with open arms, but if he’s breaking their property while they let him live out here to ‘raise his half brother’ they’ll have a big problem. 

He wouldn’t blame them. 

“You always seemed happy, My Diamond. I’m sure if you put him in a hole he’ll find something to sing about..” Jasper blinked. “-My Diamond.”

“Thanks..” He forced himself to stand on his feet. “I’m gonna head to bed. Do whatever you want, you’re off duty.” He started towards his bedroom, and stopped just before the corridor. “If you’re going to destroy the ecosystem- do it on one side of the yard. I want him to have grass to play in.” 

“... Of course, My Diamond.” The voice was full of malaise, and he knew the fact she had to be around organic Earth would irritate her. He just wanted Steven to have a half normal childhood here, and having a dead bare land around him wouldn’t help. 

When he passed the younger’s room. He halted himself, pressing his ear to the door to assure Steven was still doing well.

He heard nothing. 

He untensed knowing Steven was doing fine, walking back to his room and shutting his door, relocking it. He crawled onto his bed, pulling out the cabinet drawer of his night table and snatching the baby monitor. He pushed the drawer closed with the back of his hand and pulled the piece of technology closer to him. 

He could only hear soft breathing, bringing peace to his mind as he knew Steven didn’t realize on his first night he was trapped. 

With a heavy body, he finally closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up a meatloaf recipe for this chapter? Never really ate it. Does that even taste good. Future Steven/Steph is trying! I want the beginning to be wholesome, as Future!Steven only has pure intentions when he begun this plan. But I want to add the details of the cracks of the situation.


	3. Visit to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together, Steph decides to take Steven to town to get supplies they will need for their lives at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven’t ever posted a work where I got this much attention in such little time. I want to thank each and every reader who has read, left kudos, or commented ❤ This was a fanfic I didn’t know if I would post a third chapter for, but people seem to genuinely like this story, and I hope to not disappoint any of you. I have found a lot of motivation from all these kind words. I hope you can continue to enjoy my work. While I do have a planned storyline, I am cool with suggestions. 
> 
> For a bit of warning, the town will have some OCs, who won’t be like the townies in the actual series where they are characters and play a important role, we won’t see them for the most part.

He was calm, laying on the mattress as he stared up at the person he loved.

His hands were on her shallow hips, clumsily gripping down as she moved. 

He couldn’t see her face fully, dimmed by the light above. 

He knew it was Connie. 

He knew this was their first time, it had been so long ago, but he knew it was. 

By the odd noises he was making and by the awkward chuckling he heard above him. He would never forget it.

He smiled, propping himself up to kiss her.

_I love you, Connie._

The words didn’t reach his ears, but he knew he said them. 

She leaned forward, taking his face in her warm, welcoming hands, her mouth opened, he knew what came next, comfortably holding onto her hips as he awaited her words. 

The moment her mouth opened, he was jolted awake. He gasped at the sudden contrast of the dream and the real-life bed that creaked with protest as he fell back into the mattress. Dazed and still a little out of it, he heard familiar screaming on his left ear. 

Groggy, he grabbed the baby monitor, listening to the screaming that radiated out from it. 

Without much time to understand the context, he stared at the monitor. The voice had a filter over it, hearing it over a shotty speaker. Steven was screaming, he sat up, running a hand through his hair. Reality fell on him like a ton of bricks, he ripped his head from the pillow, lifting himself up.

Steven was screaming because he’s discovered he’s locked in his room.

Without time to think, he sprung from his bed and hurried down the hallway. He was on autopilot in the heat of the moment, allowing the blanket to fall off the bed in his haste.

He didn’t wrap himself in the blanket last night, he had just flopped on the bed. He gripped the door handle as he sucked a breath through his teeth, having the sickening realization that he was hard- Steph would have assumed it would fade once he became dressed. He slapped his hand over his forehead, grunting curses as he swung the door open. 

He wanted to close it, he didn’t want to deal with this today. 

But he could hear Steven’s screams and the shifting of the door just in the hallway. 

Jasper was already standing in front of Steven’s door, conflicted before she caught sight of Steph hurrying down the hallway. 

“My Diamond!” She was quick to form her stance with the symbol using her arms. “He has been upset for just a second, I would have removed the bar-” 

“Jasp, it’s okay. Really. Hold on the door for me.” He didn’t have time to tell Jasper not to call him that, or even speak to her really with the shrieking of Steven overlapping everything. 

Jasper placed a hand on the door as the older teen removed the bar. Nodding to the Gem, Jasper removed her hand. Steph took a breath, and opened the door, allowing the floodgates to go free and letting Steven dash from the room like a bat out of hell.

In a flash, the young had barged out of the room and landed into Steph. He wasn’t strong enough to knock him over, yet Steph grunted when he crashed into his thighs. He gave a quiet huff as he held onto Steven’s shoulders, the boy crumpled once he was out of the room. 

He wasn’t sure what Steven’s reaction would have been when he woke up to find he couldn’t open the door, but a full-on sobbing mess wasn’t one of them. As Steven gripped onto Steph, he sank to the wooden floor, pulling Steven into an embrace.

He didn’t know Steven would be this upset by it. The boy was sobbing, grabbing onto Steph’s shirt tightly as Steph pulled him into his lap, allowing the child to weep for a moment until he could grasp for his breath and find his bearings.

“C’mon, Bud, you’re okay.” Steph pets Steven’s hair, the child was pressed into his chest, curling upon himself. Steph wrapped an arm around him, using the other to stroke his hair.

“Why would you lock me in?” Steven hiccups, finally looking up at Steph. He looked so heartbroken, so betrayed by what Steph had done. 

“Bud, I had to.” There was a moment of silence from Steph, making Steven want to demand a reason he awoke locked up in a space he didn’t know well enough to be comfortable in. Steph hissed through his teeth. “Those monsters, the one the Gems are always fighting? They’re around here, with no Crystal Gems to stop em.” 

Steph shrugged, running his hand over Steven’s back as he spoke. “We gotta lock your door till you get powers. Keep them out.” Steph patted Steven’s back, grinning down at the kid. Steven pressed his head back against Steph’s chest, trying to be calm after nearly having a panic attack. 

“Besides, you’ve only been up for a minute, right? It’s not that bad.” Steph waved his hand, keeping one arm tight against Steven. “You weren’t trapped or anything.” Steph assured, “You’re safe here! We just want what’s best for you, isn’t that right, Jasp?” 

“Yes, My Diamond,” Jasper answered without a thought, Steven glanced up at the new Gem, his face scrunched in confusion as Steph’s muscles had gone taut. The new gem towered him just like Steph, with the same muscle-bound form.Steven turned his sight on Steph, who now only looked towards Jasper with a stare that seemed so distant but focused. Steven pressed his forehead into the shoulder of the other. Steph’s hand ran up and down Steven’s back, letting the side of his head press against Steven’s hair. 

The room seemed to shift, but Steven didn’t have the mindset at the moment to dwell on anything else but his emotions. Steven wiped at his eyes, then using his shirt to get his face cleared of the snot and tears as he sat back up to meet Steph’s eyes, who had finally looked down at him. Steven found himself losing himself in the shapes of the other’s irises in the other’s eyes for only a moment, he tilted his head slightly before he rubbed his knuckles against his tear-soaked face.

“I guess…”

“That’s the spirit, go ahead and brush your teeth.” Steph peeled the boy off his chest, despite how he didn’t want to move. Once he began to trudge towards the bathroom, Steph sat up. “Hey Jasp, mind to watch him for me? Don’t let him leave the house.” 

“Right away, My Diamond!” Jasper straightened her back out, going to follow the other boy into the bathroom. Steph stood with a disgruntled groan, placing his hand on Jasper’s shoulder and keeping a grip on her, stopping her midway towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t call me Diamond in front of Steven anymore.” He crossed his arms, peeking into the bathroom as Steven opened the mirror cabinet, finding a new toothbrush still in the package that he began to tear apart.

“I apologize, my Diamond.” She used her hand to make the Diamond authority as she bowed her head towards Steph, who took a step back. 

“It’s fine- really. I gotta go.” He turned on his heel, slouching over as he headed towards his room. It was like he was running a circus sometimes, he hurried back within the confines of his bedroom as he shut the door, almost slamming it as he yanked the felt Pajamas bottoms further down his thighs, freeing himself as his cock strung out.  
He ran his hand over his face, the one morning he wished he didn’t have a wet dream. He thought having the child run into him and waller in his lap would make it go away, but it flopped out just as hard as it was when he came out of his bedroom. He was just grateful Steven hadn’t noticed it amid his freakout or Jasper questioned it. Why didn’t it go down? He had mornings like this, but after sometime it would just go away. He had to leave Jasper alone with Steven, he was already losing control of the situation.

He just wanted it gone.

He pressed his back to the door, leaning the back of his head against the wood. He thumbed over the tip, stroking himself as he covered his eyes with his free hands. 

He would just get rid of it before the day began, no big deal.

It’s been a while, with all the stress since that night he shattered Jasper he hasn’t a chance to sleep much- much less than pleasure himself; he’s not ever had a high sex drive, yet crashing at his grandparents’ house or living in the forest doesn’t give you much of a chance let yourself relax enough to do anything of the sort.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on something. Something he could enjoy so he can finish himself off. He found himself thinking of Connie all over again.

His first time was Connie’s homecoming night, she got too nervous to go. So they took a bunch of photographs and somehow her parents let her spend the night, maybe because she had been studying so hard or they knew the two were struggling- he wasn’t sure.

It’s been so long since she could spend the night, they were children last time.

Alone in his room with walls, they did what most teenagers would do. 

But she left the next morning for another study session. 

He bit his lip, just trying to picture her on top of him. 

_Just hurry up and finish up_

“So.. are you Steph’s friend?” Steven was brushing his teeth, making his voice muffled as he questioned her. He stared at Jasper through the bathroom mirror, who stood at the door with her arms crossed, avoiding the boy’s eye contact. 

Jasper thinned her lips, “... Yes.” 

Steven spat out the toothpaste, rinsing his toothbrush with the running water from the faucet before placing the toothbrush back in the glass cup. He cupped the water in his closed hands, washing his mouth out from the minty taste before he finally asked his other question.

“Oh, are you a part of the Crystal Gems?”

“No. I’m from Homeworld.” 

“Mmmm…” Steven rubbed his chin. “I wonder if you’re in my dimension. I mean, you can’t, I never met you before. Are you from Earth?” 

“I came from the Earth’s crust.” 

“How’d you end up on Homeworld?”

“We all used to end up there, and go to other planets.” She signs, a smile forming on her face. “Those were the good days. Things were simpler.” Her arms were crossed across her chest, looking almost relaxed while she stood guard for Steven.

“Well, why did you stop?” Steven wiped the paste off his face, running the water again while he pulled the storage cabinet beside the sink open. He luckily found towels, pulling out one that caught his eye- a pink fluffy one.

“Gems don’t do it anymore.” Jasper shrugs, she was given strict and clear directions to never bring up Diamonds or details about Homeworld, she didn’t know how far she could go into depth with this kid. 

It was surreal, staring down at the kid she used to loathe. All the times she had attempted to shatter him, it never even happened to her own Diamond. How did her Diamond just fit into place with his past self? Was he her Diamond too?- no, probably not. It was a different person, a different Diamond. It was strange. 

Her vivid memories of him this small was holding him by the neck or fighting him. It was weird to watch him grow, but seeing him this size again? It felt weirder. It was hard to keep her cool, but this is what her Diamond wanted. 

That’s all that mattered. 

“Do you know why there's no other Gems around? I mean.. Why didn’t we go to the beach house?” Steven soaked a hand towel and began to rub a soap bar against it. “I don’t know how to ask Steph.” 

“He asked me to accompany him to retrieve you. But he hasn’t seen the rest of the Gems for.. A while.” She wasn’t sure how long it had been, human time was so confusing. Gems just went by years, but humans had months and minutes- it was all too time-consuming for a species that barely lived. Little did it matter, she was here with her Diamond.

She couldn’t help the glow of her ego that radiated off of her. While they all stood in that conservatory, he specifically took her and blocked the rest of the gems off. 

The look on their faces. 

Her Diamond chose _her_ , and only her.

“It’s just been me and him for some time.” 

Steven was quiet, rubbing the suds all over his face before rinsing them off. He washed the rest of the soap off the smaller towel before tossing it in the dirty clothes bin and using the hand towel to wipe off his face. 

“Sounds like you guys are good friends.”

Jasper didn’t say anything else, but she looked pleased. So Steven took that as a good sign. It brought a lot more questions up than answers, though. 

He got off the step stool he had used, placing it by the wall next to the door where he had found it, and gave a meek look towards Jasper. “Hey, uh.. I gotta use the bathroom.” 

“You just used it, what else do you need?” 

“I, uh. I gotta close the door and _use_ it.” 

Jasper stared at him blankly, making the younger scratch at the side of his head. “Aw geez..”

Steph slapped a hand over his mouth, allowing his grunts and moans to escape against his skin. It was quicker than the last few times previous, so that was a plus to this all. He found his knees weak, as he removed the hand that was on his lips, letting it go slack against his side.

Steph slid down the door, enjoying the after bliss. His hand hung off to the side as he just basked at the moment. He lolled his head to one side, one knee was pulled to his chest, letting one arm rest on it as the other leg was spread straight out. He closed his eyes, allowing a grin to escape through. Humming in content as he enjoyed the feeling. 

The instant relief he could get always made him wonder why he never did this more- he had started masturbating a lot when Connie had first rejected his proposal, it was a quick help, but it always made him feel worse in the long run. Then he started watching older shows he liked as a kid- then returned to masturbating a few hours later in a cycle as he was left alone in that house to mourn and grieve.

He thought he was prepared for when the feelings came, right before it all crashed down on him. 

The guilt slapped him in the face, making him groan; frustrated with his own thoughts. He rubbed the thigh of his felt bottoms, creating friction to focus on as he sat there trying to find the strength to stand and start the day. 

He thought of making pancakes for Steven and having this great morning, but of course, the one time he didn’t need it- Steven freaked out and he woke up with a hardon. 

It was fixed now. This morning wasn’t over.

This morning still could work. He got out of the bottoms, shoving them deep into the dirty laundry bin. He got himself some jeans off the floor that didn’t smell, sliding them up while making the mental note to wash the clothes today before he forgot, the last thing he needs is Jasper or Steven touching his PJs with cum on them. 

_Gross. I’m gross._

Freshening up the best he could with his limited supplies in the cabin’s bedroom, he opened the door with shaky hands and found the hallway was empty. He bit the inside of his lip, continuing down the corridor at a calm pace. 

He told Jasper not to let him out of the house, and he was sure there wasn’t anything incriminating lying about- he had been so careful before Steven was brought in. Entering the living room, the beeps of the microwave hit his ears first.

Steph smiled, watching through the half wall as Steven popped popcorn, putting waffles in the toasted and slamming it down before he hurried to the fridge to look for the rest of the supplies. 

“Have you ever ate Together Breakfast with Steph or me from here?”

“No. I haven’t.” Jasper rolls her shoulders, pressing her back against the wall. Jasper was standing awkwardly at the edge of the kitchen, leaning a foot on the wall as she just watched Steven bounce place to place in the room. At least he was getting some energy out before he ate all that sugary junk. 

Steph shook his head quietly, he shouldn’t be surprised to find Steven like this. 

This would be something he would have done. Taking his weight off the wall, he strolled from the living room to the entrance of the kitchen, wearing Steven to get the hot waffles and quickly flung them to the plate before they burned his fingers. 

“Need a hand?” 

“Steph! I made breakfast!” Steven turned on his heels, almost knocking the chair over. Steph reached his hands out, ready to catch the poor kid before he just grabbed the counter to steady himself, allowing the chair to become sturdy once more. “Oops.” He laughed; Steph gripped his chest. 

He felt like he almost had a heart attack then. He was just happy his body didn’t morph to some misshapen beast in the sudden stress. “I see that, Bud.” 

Steven hopped off the chair, grabbing the bag of popcorn and grabbing a can of whipped cream from the fridge. “Awwh.. No strawberries?” 

“No, I have bananas. They’re better for you.”

Turning to his left, Steph reached for the woven basket of ripe bananas upon the counter of the half-wall. Steven pouted, Steph had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. A smile crept over his features as he handed one banana over to Steven, who unpeeled it and used his fingers to divide it up in bite-size pieces. 

“I can give you a butterknife.” Steph offers, unable to hide the quiet snicker while he spoke. 

“It’ll only get in the way of my culinary masterpiece.” Steven flicked his wrist, swirling a cone of whipped cream atop his sickly sweet creation. Steph rests his cheek in his palm, crossing his other arm over his chest. 

“What big words for such a little guy.” Steph chuckled, as Steven puffs his cheeks, spitting his tongue out at the other, before bursting in laughter. 

Steph couldn’t help but join in with a small snort. 

Steven grabbed one of the forks he had gathered- having three in total- and offered it to Steph. 

“Together breakfast! With the brother, I don’t have in my dimension. And his best friend Jasper.” He grinned over the Gem who was still in the corner, who perked at being mentioned. She mumbled something under her breath.

The moment Steph had entered the kitchen, she had stiffened up, resuming her Diamond stance as he just conversed with Steven, he hadn't greeted her at all. Steph made eye contact, smiled, and said a simple, “Good morning, Jasp, you want some?”

“Is that what you want, My Steph?” Jasper’s voice was clear and calm, as it always was when Steph spoke to her. The contrast of her behavior towards anyone but him was clear, but he was used to it at this point. 

It bothered him to have a neutered Jasper alongside him. 

“It’s up to you, Jasp.” Steph took the fork handed to him. He hid the grimace at the sugary pile up before him. He could feel the headache radiating off the thing. He took a fork and took a bite of a syrup covered banana piece. 

“Yum. Pancakes and bananas just make sense.”

Steven slashed the waffles with his fork, getting each companton and taking a bite, his face brightens as the stars return to his eyes. 

“It actually tastes good with a banana! What kind of syrup is that?” 

Steph cocked an eyebrow, pulling the edge of his lip to one side. “Maple?” 

“I love it!” Steven moaned, taking another bite as Steph tilted his head to the side. Finding him staring at his younger self in thought all over again. 

Greg couldn’t afford a lot back then, so he bought the off-brand common pancake syrup. It’s probably the first time he had something like this. Steph placed his hands over the kid’s hair as he ate; leaning his weight on the counter as he placed the fork in his mouth, Steven’s eyes landed on him as he touched him. Steph bit down on the fork in silence.

His curls were coarser than his, back when he used cheap shampoos and let the saltwater from the beach dry his hair. Steph had learned the beauty of leave-in conditioner and with his Gem power, his hair was becoming softer as his skin began to glow and change hues. 

Would the same happen to his younger self while he trained?

“Steph? Aren’t you hungry?” Steven broke the silence, his voice was small, worried of breaking the daze Steph seemed to be pulled into. He wasn’t sure how to take his constant contact, from touching his head to his back, he finds himself in the other’s touch a lot in these past days.

The stare Steph gave him was concerning, becoming clouded and impersonal. Steven could only try to continue his task as he gets that stare.

“Uh?- oh.” Steph pulled his arm from the boy’s personal space. He took another hesitant bite- he’d just grab a protein bar before they left. The sugar was far too rich for his taste nowadays. It was a little concerning to remember what he used to eat. 

Suppose when you leave a pre-teen alone for most of his life he doesn’t get the best dietary lifestyle. 

Jasper hasn’t inched from her position from the corner, Steph took another bite for pleasantries, turning his attention to Jasper. 

“Hey Jasp, we’re going off to town. You’re off duty for today.” The older male took his weight off the counter, leaving the kitchen. He stood within the living room, turning back towards Jasper. “Just, ya know. Keep an eye on the house.” 

“Of course, my Steph!” Jasper nodded her head, before heading towards the living room, Steph moving so she may sidestep and leave the house quickly. Steven swallows, frowning softly. 

“Awh, she didn’t even try it!”

“Yeah, I don’t see her eat a lot.” Steph lifted his head, trying to remember any time he remembers she ate other than the few rare times for quick fuel- did she clean that meatloaf plate? He turned to look at the coffee table, and just where she left it that night, it still laid, with meatloaf hung over one side where she almost knocked it over. 

None was on the actual coffee table, so he could avoid it until the shopping was over. He breathes through his nose in a huff, he would have to talk to her about proper dish procedure. 

“I’m going to get the car ready, finish up breakfast and we can go.”

“You don’t want anymore? At all?” 

“I’m at my full potential, so my body doesn’t need to eat as much.” Steph grinned, giving Steven a wink as he found his way towards the hallway. “Finish up, I don’t know how long we’ll be in town, so I don’t want you hungry, Little Bud.” 

The situation was in his control now, he felt better leaving Steven alone as he went back inside his room and opened the chest. Aside from the supplies, that now felt silly as Steven was all willing. He pulled the documents from the bottom of the chest, and carrying the large folds of papers, he grabbed his messenger bag, shoving them in the bag alongside his wallet, and the phone he had tossed aside in the fit of panic.

After he checked a few more times on everything he would need, he felt confident enough to depart from his bedroom, walking out to the living room. He glanced towards Steven, still seeing him eating away. Steph came to the front door. The hooks beside the door had multiple things, but all he grabbed was his keys. He ringed them around his finger, letting them clank against each other. 

He whistled as he strolled towards his car. The morning air was cool, and the sky looked like an oil painting, everything felt right. Continuing his tune he pulled his phone from his bag, opening his phone up fully this time, allowing him to read his notifications. 

_1 New Voice Mail from Dad_

__

__

_3 New Texts from Connie <3_

__

__

_4 New Texts from Pearl_

__

_5 New Texts from Dad_

The disdain from Steph’s grunt was clear, opening his phone to transfer his credit card funds to an online account, and then on a reloadable prepaid card. It was a time-consuming effort, but it made sure they couldn’t find his location, he stood beside the car, wanting to quickly do the process so Steven wouldn’t see or question him. He was surprised that Greg has yet to cancel his card yet. Since it’s been a while since he got up and left that night, Greg had to see what he was doing with the credit card.

Since he’s still getting lengthy royalty checks, he must have enough for the checkups for his son still being alive somewhere. For whatever reason Greg decided to keep allowing him to leech the cash, it was enough for the shopping spree Steph had planned for him and Steven, opening the car door he flopped in the driver’s seat. 

He looked through the cassettes, trying to find a few for Steven to pick from. He grabbed a protein bar from the mesh bag hooked on inside of the door car, taking violent bites as he searched with one hand. Feeling the voice in his head spinning and his emotions overwhelming.

He had a lot of Greg’s old junk, plenty of Sadie Killer and The Suspects, and free indie albums as he continued through the pile, he found the newest of his collection. It was Sadie’s new song, with her partner. He picked it up, swallowing before he slid it in. 

Placing his key in the ignition, twisting them as the car bolted to live. He turned the volume of the radio too loud as he slammed his head against the seat, letting the music drown out the rest. He took heavy breathes, feeling the emotions melt from him as he gripped his fingers into fists before releasing them slowly. 

The car door beside him released, opening as he hurried forward, turning the volume down as Steven got in the front seat. He buckled himself in. Steph seemed to switch his emotions off so quick he shocked himself. “Alright, Little Bud! Let’s go have some fun in town!” 

“Woo!” Steven cheered, grinning up to Steph with a clear, innocent smile that Steph hadn’t noticed he lost some time ago. He powered up the engine, and after a bit of backing up, began down the dirt trail towards town. 

All around them was grassy lands full of trees or animals. It was something Steven wasn’t used to, he had seen it when he left to the prime kindergarten on the train, plenty of times, but this was different. This forest was thick with trees and a gloomy isolated aura to the dense woods. The thoughts swarm in his mind as he stared out the windows to watch the new things pass by as Steph focused on the road ahead. 

Last thing he needed was to hit another fox- he didn’t want to touch a bloody corpse to bring it back to life.

“Whatcha listening to?” Steven held his hands in his lap, Steph brushed his fingers through the poof of his hair as the other hand held tight on the wheel.

“Just Sadie’s new album.” Steph wiggles his eyebrows, watching Steven turn sharply to him. His eyes were just as big as saucers, Steven looked to the radio as if it was gold.

“Like, Big Donut’s Sadie?” His mouth went agape, as he leaned closer to listen to her voice. “I didn’t know she could sing.” Steven gasped, “She sounds great!” 

Steph opened his mouth but promptly closed it. He glanced towards the child. He assumes he must have not heard Sadie sing yet, Steph hadn’t mapped the timeline. It was truly a blur to him, it was almost startling to remember this far back in his life. 

He only had to go back far enough where he didn’t know Jasper since he didn’t know how he was supposed to explain that. 

“She actually had a band here, called Sadie Killer and the Suspects.”

“Who’s she in a band with? Lars?” 

“Some of the popular kids.” Steph taps on the wheel, using his free hand to point to the storage portion of the car between the two seats. “Go ahead and get one on.” 

“Whoa! Your dimension is so cool!” Steven reached over, looking into the department for the one labeled for it. “I get a brother, Sadie’s in a band, you know an extra Gem, I mean, what does your universe not have?” 

Steven popped out the first cassette, and filled the slot with the new one he had chosen labeled, Sadie Killer and the Suspects - Album 4 

The Disobedient track came from his speakers, Steph was a bit uncomfortable with the song- the whole history of the song made him antsy, he loved Sadie’s work, but now it just seemed to remind him of something he won’t get back. The fact that Amethyst turned into his mom during one of the hearings of the song brought up worse memories. 

He just wanted to forget that time in his life, but how do you forget your entire life?

But Steven was enthralled by the song, “Sadie sounds so.. Happy.” 

“She was- that band was great.” Steph shifted in his seat, one hand gripping the wheel as the other was against his car window, pressing the back of his hand to his cheek. He didn’t know how long he could sit there with a calm persona while they speak about this as if it was nothing. 

Everyone had drifted from him, and he left without telling one goodbye. Did anyone from town even know he was gone?

“So, I’m thinking we’ll get you some clothes for school, some good school supplies....” He smiled, “We’ll hit the school and maybe sneak us some food before we go home.” 

“What about your friend?”

“Jasp? She doesn’t eat much, remember?” Steph just smiled back at Steven, turning his attention back to the road. He didn’t want to think, letting his mind grow numb as he focused on the road. The boy didn’t speak again, Steph slothed against the cushioned chair seat.

It was sometime later when Steven finally spoke up again. 

“I never live so far away from the city.” Steven’s words were hued with concern, the total isolation made him antsy. For Steph, that was the biggest reason he decided to take the cabin. The further he could find to hide from the Gems, his life at Beach City was his best option. “I like living so close to Beach City.”

“We need to train, and if we do it close to people, we might get them in the crosshairs. We don’t want anyone hurt, Little Bud.” Steph talked like he was speaking from a pre-written explanation rather than something that came naturally. He knew Steven would ask about the location at some point. That was okay, he was sure Steven would ask plenty of questions now. Steph was surprised Steven hadn't demanded more answers or to see anyone else. Steven fiddled with his fingers. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” 

“I got it worked out, Little Bud. Just let me handle it.” Steph winked towards Steven, taking a deep breath before he turned the dial for the music, allowing the music to fill the car. Steven leaned back in his seat, thumbing with his shirt as the two drove. 

He never remembered pulling on his shirt in the nervous fits Steven does- but he has been plucked from his comfortable life in reality and placed in a new land away from everything he’s ever known. Steph wasn’t sure how to handle that, he was sure once they were all comfortable Steven wouldn’t be doing that for long. 

The ride felt as if it lasted longer than the previous times Steph had left for town. He’s only left a few times for the town, but he hasn’t stopped in the small town once since he came. He had wanted to wait until he needed to. 

He was a six-foot, glowing pink man. Every place he’s left towards had provided him plenty of gawks and questions, and he wasn’t a good human talker, to begin with. He just needed a place out of the public eye. 

And Forest Valley was the perfect place. 

The town was off in the outskirts of the curving roads, the place was different from Beach City and incredibly different from Empire City. 

Unlike Beach City with the ocean near, the clear skies, bright buildings, and boardwalks streets. Forest Valley had darb, brick buildings, a single strip mall, broken down single-story houses, with one chain store gas station that looked like a luxury amongst the other places. 

The small town was known as a pit stop, somewhere to rest or get snacks. The Inn was near the gas station, family-owned with a shaggy painted sign of the logo. The school looked more like a prison, long brick walls with little windows. 

Steph pulled into the clothing store first, the parking lot was empty but for one pink car. The small neon sign was lit up in green, labeled _OPEN._

The parking lot was small, enough for maybe five cars. He parked the opposite of the lone car, turning the key to shut the car off. Steph opened the car door, sliding out of the seat before slamming the door. He stretched his arms, yawning softly. “Ready, Little Bud?” 

Steven crawled out from the car, shutting the door as he rounded the front of the car to stand beside the man, reaching for his hand. “I’m not used to shopping for clothes.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, dad just used to get hand-me-downs or we just went for discount pants,” Steven said, wrapping his fingers around Steph’s hand. Steph held it back, opening the glass door of the store. Having Steven step in first, he sealed the door and took a moment to look around. 

It was a Ma and Pa business, the display window on the right of the door wall had the hand-painted name of the store on the actual glass. The walls were wooden, with a tile floor. 

The whole store was a boxed room, one area having some name brand dresses, shoes, and female accessories, a single dressing room and the rest of the store were rows of garment racks. It wasn't as well put together as a chain retail shop, but the prices were sure to be much lower- and that’s all he needed. 

The dimmed room only had a couple swinging ceiling fans that seemed to be going so fast it might fall off. 

The cluttered room gave Steph a discomforting feeling. It was a cramped place, and for a moment he didn’t see a worker in sight. 

The two continued further into the building, the door had no chime for customers to be announced, and so when he saw behind the counter a teenage girl still on her phone he wasn’t surprised- or cared. 

Steven waved towards her, he might have tried to greet her but Steph dragged him off towards the clothes. He came to the rack meant for male children, Steph let go of Steven’s hand as he pulled one hanger off to show to Steven. 

“What kind of style are you thinking about, Bud?” 

“I don’t know.. I’ve always worn my star shirt and jeans. I don’t think I’m Steven Universe without my shirt.” Steven held the dark fabric between his fingers, furrowing his brows at the attire. “Is it okay if I’m wearing PJs in public?” It was almost like he just realized he was.

“Well, you don’t have anything else to wear right now.” Steph bit his tongue on one side of his cheek, sifting through the shirts before he pulled out a hanger and presented it to Steven. It was a button-up shirt, baby blue with a star pattern going around the shirt. “Something like this?” 

“Maybe.” Steven shrugged before Steph handed over the clothes rod to the younger boy.  
“Anything that you might like, we’ll take to the dressing room for you to try on.” 

“Whoa, a dressing room, fancy.” Steven chuckled, as Steph held out a new shirt. Steven would either nod or shake his head at the various tops Steph presented.

It must have been fancy for Steven, Greg would either dumpster dive or find a cheap thrift store for pants. Most of his childhood attire was Greg’s failed merch, the flip flops he wore for years were two bucks from a discount shop. 

When he got older after Greg’s wealth, he got himself that pink jacket, but mostly Greg was set in his ways- Greg did spend his money on random things for him and Steven, but he seemed to never really change his ways after the wealth. 

Steph had placed most of any cash he had towards gas, money or the Gems. Even now, he was spending cash on another version of himself rather than anything for him. His hand reached for the next top- before he hesitated. 

A creamy pink tone, with cherries going around the chest and shoulder tops in a circle sweater, stood before him. He went to skip it, but it had caught Steven’s attention. Who tossed the other clothes to hang on one arm, pulling the hanger out to look at the shirt. “Ooh my gosh! Can I have this one?” 

“Why do you want that one, Bud?”

“It looks like my dad’s sweater… Kinda.” Steven held it against his chest. “It might fit me!” 

The corner of Steph’s lip twitched, turning his attention towards another shirt. “It’s too hot here for a sweater.” 

“Well… Okay.” Steven placed it back on the rack, as the two continued down the row. 

The next was pants, a couple of jeans and a pair of sweatpants was easy enough. The two found a few mismatched pieces of attire for some sleepwear for him, and returned to the front of the store. Steph gestured towards the dressing room by rolling his wrist in the direction of the fitting room. “Go ahead and try on the clothes- if they fit you good; and you like them, keep them separated from the ones who don’t.”

Steven stumbled in the fitting room, closing the smaller door behind him as he began to undress. Steph could still see his bare feet to his ankles, but not much else. He let the poor kid have some privacy, turning his head off to the side. He turned his back and leaned against the wall beside the door, staring forward as he watched the cashier still on her phone, having earbuds in as she scrolled in her reality. 

That had to be unprofessional. He wanted to sulk in his thoughts, listening as Steven tried on each new item of clothes, mumbling something to himself before going to the next piece. Steven had been quiet for some time before he broke the silence. 

“Hey, Steph.. I got a question about Jasper.” Steven’s voice was unsure, Steph felt an uneasy feeling surge through him.

“Yeah?” 

“Why does she call you, uh, My Diamond?” 

Steph blew some air from his nose, “It’s just her term of endearment.” 

“She seems to really like you.”

“Once she gets to know you, I’m sure she’ll like you too.” Steph’s empty words made Steven grin, Steph could almost picture the fact of pure glee at the look on Steven’s face with the quiet hum of approval he made. 

“Hey, Little Bud?” 

“Yeah, Steph?” 

“Isn’t it weird that it hurts when we fall on our stomach?” Steph paused, “Like, it feels like we pierced something in our gut.” 

“Yeah! And, it stinks! It’s gotta be from mom’s gem.” 

“Sure, ‘course.”

The room beside him was full of the shifting and moving of the boy changing outfit after outfit. “The blue star one looks okay. Can’t beat the classic Steven Star.” Steven said, Steph leaning his head on the wall turning to look at the door.

“Hurry up, Bud. You can have your fashion show when we get back home.” Steph assured, knocking softly on the wooden door knowing Steven was taking his sweet time posing and modeling in front of the mirror. 

What a little diva. 

Steph wasn’t sure how long it took, he had started to entertain himself with some social media app he was using a lot lately. He had logged out of each of his main accounts and made a few stock ones with a different name. 

_Stephan Demayo_

He was still hesitant to post photos of himself, even now. Would anyone spot him as Steven? He was sure not, yet, there weren't many humans who could glow pink as he does. So he kept the profile picture as a screenshot from one of the shows he liked. 

When Steven came out from the change room, he wore the blue shirt as a vest with jeans replacing the clothes he had come in. 

“C’mon, Bud, you can’t wear them till I pay for them.” Steph shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket, going for his wallet. Steven’s grin melted, he pouted as he returned to the dressing room to change back into his original outfit.

Of course Steven was out of the loop on how that would work, and it was almost endearing. If it wouldn’t make it go slower. He pulled his card out, and when he was in front of the counter to pay for the clothes- if Steven wasn’t there, he would have just walked out with it- he tapped his card against the surface, the movement seemed to catch her eyes, as she glanced up and found a customer glaring her down.

The teenager finally looked up, ripping her earbuds out as she shot up to stand properly before she had gotten a look at the new person. She paused when he was in her sight. “Oh.. You’re... a real person. You’re at that old cabin, where that old stuffy couple used to come in every year?’

Steph cocked an eyebrow, “Why does that matter?” 

“It’s just that- no one’s seen anyone there for decades, people say that their son died and we saw a glowing man around town and down that road.” She crossed her arms, rambling off. Steph felt himself losing more interest at each word she spoke. “We all thought it was a ghost.” She laughed. 

“That feels silly now.” 

“I’m sure.” Steph placed his card down on the countertop, glancing behind him to see if Steven was coming out of the fitting room. 

“You are _very bright pink_.” She said suddenly, eyeing him up and down.

“Hadn’t noticed.” Steph tapped his fingers, his annoyance was only continuing to grow. He didn’t need a random stranger to state the obvious. He refused eye contact, keeping his eyes away from the teenager. He wanted to will Steven out from the changing room. 

“So, are you related to the Demayos?” 

“They’re my grandparents.” 

“Oh, so why did you guys come back?”

“Not much of your concern.” 

“Oh, yeah, right, uhh sorry.” She laughed nervously, sitting back in her chair. 

He felt his shoulders relax, exhaling as he saw Steven step out of the dressing room wearing the clothes he had came into town wearing. Holding the hangers full of clothes he decided to keep, he went to Steph’s side. He began to try and place them atop the table’s surface before the girl stood up, taking the clothes from his hands to scan.

“Awh! Hello little guy!” She stood up from her chair, taking pieces of clothes and scanning each of them. “Whew! You must be getting a new waroble.” She grinned ear to ear, placing them in a pile on the opposite side as she continued to heighten the price with each new item she added to the recept.

“I am, I’m going to start school here.” Steven began, “It’s only for a couple of months, just to get my powers working.” Steven said matter of factly, placing his elbow on the table as he looked at his nails in a cocky fashion. “We’re training out here.” 

“Oh? How interesting.” She passed a smile towards Steph, who cast his eyes away from the worker. She continued to mark up the items, speaking to Steven before she finally told the price for all the clothes. 

Steven’s eyes widened. “Whoa! That’s a lot, do you have that much?”

Steph slid the card to the woman, who took it and began the process as Steph smiled down at Steven. “Of course I do. We’ll get you ready for our life out here little Bud.”

“I feel kinda bad, I’ll only be around for a little awhile.” 

“Oh, I’m just gonna train you and you won’t visit me ever?” Steph dramatically placed a hand over his forehead, signing with false betrayal. “Heartless, Steven.” 

“I can see you after this? I thought it’d be like in those tv shows, where you come around and help- but I won’t see you again.” 

“You watch wayy too much TV, bud.” Steph moved the glowing hair from his face. At that point in his life, it was hard to divide reality from fiction from books and television. No one blamed him, having extraterrestrial guardians who had magical powers and spending most of his life in front of a screen made it hard to determine what was actual life. 

“I wanna come to see you and Jasper after this.” He smiled, “I’ll be super busy with Gem Stuff after I get powers, but we could still hang out.”

Steph took the card back, stuffing it in his wallet before he grabbed some of the bags, flinging the bags over his shoulder holding them all in one grip, handing the boy two bags to carry himself. Letting Steven take a good grasp on them as he smirked down to the child. 

“I’ll fit you in my schedule.” He teased, booping Steven’s nose as the kid just laughed, and began towards the door as Steph followed behind. The moment Steven stepped out from the door, the girl spoke up. 

“The school around here is pretty good. He’ll do great.” Her voice was soft, “It’s nice to see a good kid around here.”

Steph paused, before continuing forward without responding. 

After they made it out, he popped the truck and helped Steven get all the plastic bags inside. He grabbed the door and lowered it so Steven could slam it shut. “Alright man, two more stops for errands, and then a treat! How does that sound, Little Bud?” 

“It sounds pretty good.” Steven climbed into the passenger seat, fisting his PJ bottoms as Steph entered the car, buckling up as he began to start the car. He took a glance at Steven, pulling his lips to one side. 

“What’s up, Bud?” Steph asked, pulling out the parking lot towards the next store. This one was more of a retail store rather than just a clothing shop. He hoped to purchase the school supplies and at least a bag for Steven to carry it all in. 

He’s done a bit of research on schools, talking to his Grandmom, and with his experience with Connie’s school tales. He drove down the road, awaiting for Steven to speak. It took him a moment, but Steven finally spoke up in a quiet voice. 

“You were just, kinda rude to the lady in there.” 

“Oh?” 

“I heard you guys talking in the dressing room,” Steven confessed, he opened his mouth again to speak, but Steph cut him off before he could hear anything else about the matter. 

“Listen Steven. If someone is getting on your nerves. You don’t have to be nice.” He held his flat hand out, slicing the air as he spoke. “She was telling me stuff I didn’t need to hear, and I didn’t want to hear it. It’s not a bad thing to show you don’t want to talk about it.” 

“She just seemed nice.” Steven retorted, rubbing his hands, circling his hands. “She was really nice to me.”

“And you were nice to her, that’s great. If you wanted to be rude. I won’t stop you.” Steven’s mouth opened in shock, but Steph spoke before Steven could retort.

“Sometimes, Steven. You’re going to meet people who don’t matter. It’s cool that you don’t let them affect you.” 

“Affect you?”

“You’ll get it when you’re older. Just don’t make attachments to every person you meet. If you do that, when they leave, it’s just going to hurt you.” He shrugs, “Not every person needs to be a friend.”

“Can I.. make attachments with you?” 

“That’s different. Of course, you can, Bud.” Steph pulled into the store’s driveway, parking next to the door. This store was older, having an old fashioned OPEN sign hung on the door, hand-painted green with a shaky font. The sign was one you could flip for openings or closings. 

The outside was wooden, with smaller windows that didn’t let you get a good insight of the store. He shut off the car, passing a stare to Steven. He didn’t seem to process the information the way Steph hoped, he would get it one day. If he made attachments to too many people, he’d lose himself when they left. 

Walking aside Steven, he opened the door and allowed the kid to file in first. Steph followed behind, the door had a chime, a single bell that let the teenage boy behind the counter know they had entered. 

“Welcome to Pa’s Closet. Everything’s labeled, you can find everything real easy.” He was flipping through a magazine, hunched over his counter as he didn’t have a chair like the last girl. He didn’t look upward, speaking the words like a robot as he turned a page. 

Were the only people employed around here teens- who didn’t do their jobs? Steph took Steven’s hand, grabbing a plastic basket from the door and guided him through the aisles. The last thing he wanted to do was speak to the townsfolk and get to know any of them. If they want to believe he was a ghost- that was fine. 

He was a bit worried about Steven going to school, seeing as he would be surrounded by a constant group of children. Would it be like Connie? Where he watched her with her group of friends and stood awkwardly as she tried too hard to integrate him to the group. 

Saving the universe wasn’t something he would brag about to teenagers, and they would care. Even if they were impressed with some of his Gem abilities. It wasn’t him they were interested in. It’d be different from Steven, Steph told himself as the two made their way into the school supply section. 

“Ooh!” Steven was looking through it all. “What do we need for school?” 

“Mm..” Steph pulled out his phone, searching through his notes and finding the one on school supplies. From all the mom blogs he read, this should be a correct list that anyone would need for one school year. He held the basket out for Steven, reading off the list. 

“Pencils.” Steph read off the first item on the list, as Steven held out a case of frog-themed pencils and pens. Steph chuckled, “Alright, chuck it in.” 

As they went down the list, Steven was enjoying the themed things, scented glue, fruit patterned notebooks- anything his little fingers caught, Steph couldn’t find in him to tell the poor kid no. Steven was so excited by choosing his supplies, he seemed to have forgotten anything about the cashier at the last place. 

“Now, we need a backpack.” Steph walked further down the shelves, Steven hurrying behind as Steph scanned over the items that were scattered around. He finally found what he wanted- the small corner for backpacks. 

Some were basic colors, and others were a bit more unique as merch for children’s media. All of it was for the modern-day- nothing Steven would be familiar with yet. Steven had come up to the backpacks, digging through to try and find something he would like. Steph took a glance, before smiling, pulling one off the rack to showcase to the boy, who had been searching at the opposite side of him. 

“Bud, this one screams you.” He held it out, the backpack was themed like a burger, the entire bag was beige. The front pocket was meant to look like meat and had a ruffle meant to be like lettuce, having slices of tomatoes coming out. The zipper hook was made to look like pickles, with little sesame seeds sown on the front. 

Steven rubbed his chin, pondering for a moment on the purchase before he spoke. “I prefer my bag at home, the anatomy of a hamburger is perfect. This one doesn’t even try.” 

The sense of nostalgia came over Steph in waves, he used to love that backpack. He wasn’t Steven without it at that age, taking it to do ‘Gem Stuff’ as he elegantly labeled it. It was nice to try and reminisce, but with those memories, comes the worse memories, and Steph wanted to avoid it. 

It was hard to avoid as he stared down at the literal embodiment of his past. How lucky he was, back when it was funner before he was hit with the reality of what a Crystal Gem was. 

This version of him gets a softer punch. 

Steven took the bag from Steph’s grasp, and Steph lets it go as he stares. “It’s okay. You can’t beat a classic. Wacky Sacks has struck gold with their bags.” 

Steph hums, rolling his eyes; Steven held the bag in one hand but continued looking for another bag. It was only a few minutes, and Steven went ahead with the one bag. The rest were more generic and Steven was a hammy kid. Of course, he would take the one themed after a burger. 

This trip was shorter, the two finished up and took their supplies to the cashier, who reluctantly moved his magazine and began to check them out. He didn’t comment on Steph’s glow or responded to Steven at all at his attempts to be friendly. 

Steph should have felt thankful- but the look of disappointment on Steven’s face made his gut twist. He almost wanted to tell the teenager off- but what would that do? Steven was already uncomfortable with how he treated the other one for being so nosey. 

After he finished, he ringed them up and told Steph the price. As he paid, the other male got out a glass jar and handed Steven a small sucker.

“Thank you!” Steven unwrapped it, going to suck on it as Steph signed a little receipt signature. 

“Have a good day, please visit again.” He pulled out his reading material once more, going back to his position without lifting his eyes. Steph pulled Steven out, mumbling under his breath before Steven waved. 

“You too!” 

The two finished placing the new bags in the truck, Steph slammed the truck down before giving a smile to Steven. “Ready to see your first school?”

Steven fumbled with the chest of his shirt. “It’s going really fast, we’re living together and training and I’m going to school.” He mumbled as Steph got on one knee, taking Steven’s shoulders in his gentle grip with a smile.

“C’mon, Bud. This is gonna be great! You’ll learn so many new things.” He assures, “You’re human too. You have to be human sometimes.” He stood back up, releasing Steven’s shoulders before he made his way towards the driver seat. 

Steven got into his passenger seat, and as the two drove towards the school, the car was silent. 

The school building was one story, the building was white with half of the wall blue, the windows were wide, they were square with the muntins going down the center, and the metal doors were navy blue. The metal roofing was gray, with a small parking lot that Steven found only a few cars within.

The lot was guarded by a metal fence, the grass was sparse and the playground was covered in black tires that were shredded. Steph took a quick glance, but Steven was staring at it with an unreadable emotion- and for the first time, Steph didn’t know what he was feeling. He came to a stop in the lot, grabbing his bag before he addressed the boy with a beaming expression. 

“Let’s see your new school.”

The two walked in and were greeted by a receptionist. Her long false nails had been typing by an ancient computer, some technology from the 1980s. She perked up from the two as she smiled, her painted red lips form a wide smile on her face.

“Hello there, darlings, how can I help you two?” 

“I want to sign him up for school.” Steph gestures to the younger, as the woman leans up to look at the shorter child. 

“What’s your name, little fella?” 

“I’m Steven-” 

“He’s Steven Demayo.” Steph gripped Steven’s shoulder, applying pressure when Steven tried to speak up again- wanting to protest. But he knew at that moment he wasn’t allowed to speak, why wouldn’t he speak? The world around him faded off in the distance as the thoughts grew. He messed with his shirt, almost yanking at the fabric. 

He wasn’t a Demayo, he wasn’t sure what a Demayo was. He was a Universe, his dad was a Universe, his mom was a Universe. He was a Universe. The words were filtering through his panicked mind. How different was this dimension? Did Pearl or Garnet or Amethyst even exist here?

“I actually have the paperwork with me.” Steph reached into his bag, pulling out a thick folder of papers, that the woman took with awaiting hands. 

“And you’re the legal guardian of your half brother?”

“Yep, says so right?” 

“Well, we’ll be happy to have little Steven come, he will be processed by next Monday.”

“Hear that Steven? We’ll start school next Monday!”

“That-that’s good.” Steven answered too quickly, but Steph only laughed in response. 

“Poor guy, he’s never been to real school.” Steph ruffles the boy’s hair, running his hands through the curls as the woman only chuckles. 

“It’s scary at first, you’ll like it here, hun.” She handed Steph a card. “Come here on Friday to meet his teachers and get a tour. It’s a little too short notice right now- but we’ll have him all processed and ready to go.”

The pleasantries were shared, Steph continued to touch Steven somehow- by petting, patting, or holding onto him, all throughout their conversation he was being drowned in physical contact. He looked around the lobby, the room was a square, with the woman inside a box with glass walls and sliding little window to talk, the room had a few couches, and a rug tossed on the center of the floor, covered in dust. 

The left wall had a glass cabinet full of trophies and photographs of their small sports teams, and even hung a jersey of the teams beside it. On the wall, were plaques of the school’s credentials. He stepped closer to Steph’s leg, slowly grabbing onto his jeans’ fabric. This didn’t look like the schools in his cartoons, bright and colorful, this one had blue and white walls, with blue and white hard tiled floors. The room looked dusty and unkempt, Steven didn’t want to be left alone here. 

He hadn’t noticed the conversation had ended until Steph began to turn, taking Steven’s hand as the two exited the building. Steph took a deep breath once outside the walls, beginning towards his car. “What a place huh! Not a red little schoolhouse.”

“What did ya think, Little Bud?” 

“My name’s Universe.” He spoke abruptly, settling into the car seat. He was proud of his name, of his family. He didn’t feel right about being a Demayo. It was a cool surname, a bit more exotic than plain, ole Universe- but that was who he was. He turned this attention to Steph as Steph only hums in response, he paused before speaking. 

“Thanks for not making a scene, but we’re Demayos here. We gotta use a fake last name here.” Steph drummed his hands on the wheel. "We can't have two Steven universes, it'd be suspicious."

“\We’ll be home soon- and it’ll be pretty late then, Bud.”  
As he pulled out of the parking lot, Steph began to ramble as Steven’s emotions dissolved as he was forced onto another subject. Steph discussing dinner plans for the three of them at the house. “We could grill outside tonight.” 

“Cooking outside? It’s been forever since Dad used his panini press in the van... Is that cooking outside?” 

“Ehh.. not really, Bud.” 

The car drove past the stores, and turned into the lot for the gas station, Steven curiously stared over the new place.

Steph offered a smile. "I know you didn't get to eat your donuts, how about we get one before we head home?"

Steven's face was enough to know it was perfect by him. The gas station was a sore thumb in the town, being a chain gas station with multiple others around the world didn't fit the quaint sort of feel this place had. He parked the car, next to a gas tank to fill up before the long drive back to the cabin. Honestly, he wasn't sure why his Grandparents wanted a place so far from society. 

At least he could enjoy the fact he was completely alone out there, only around who he needs to see now. The gas station’s name was lit up, hung up by neon lights. The large glass windows had deals and promos scattered about. Steph ignored it for the most part, entering the store with Steven at his hip. The donut display was at the center of the store, the moment you walked in the double glass doors you found yourself staring at the five tiers of donuts.

One side had napkins to grab them with, and the other side had thin paper baggies. 

"Pick one, Steven. We'll have our actual meal back at home." 

"Donuts are a great meal, they got bread, fruits, sugar, what else do you need?" 

"That’s not... The jelly inside donuts is not fruit.” Steph shook his head, “You need a protein, vegetables, grains? You need actual good fats.” He had spent time learning how to properly care for his body, including a balanced diet. Sure, his breakfasts were still protein shakes or bars, but he’s been trying to balance out the rest of his meals. 

Having Steven here has been affecting that poorly, including his workout regimen, but that was going to be a short term thing. Soon Steven would be involved. 

"How there be good or bad fats?" Steven questioned, shaking his head. “That just seems made up.” 

Steven has grown up with no adult structure on meal preparation. He’s been placed in front of a microwave and oven since he was almost six and fended for himself, using pop tarts, popcorn, frozen TV dinners, and sugary sweets as meals rather than snacks. 

Steph wanted to implant some healthy habits on the kid before he released him back to barely any adult supervision.

"Steven I'm putting you on a diet." Steph shook his head, walking to the center of the store, opening the plastic containers of fried desserts and taking one for himself. One without frosting or filling, as Steven grabbed a glazed raspberry filled one, giving it a quick sniff.

"I missed you." Steven hums, pressing the dessert to his face before dropping it into the white paper bag. 

“I’m sure the whole day without donuts was tortuous.” Steph crumpled the fold of his bag, giving Steven a nudge on the small of his back as the two came to the cashier. He paid for the food and gas, leaving the woman without much of a word given to her as he dragged Steven out. The last thing he needed was Steven getting close to any of the townspeople. They were a necessary piece of living out in the cabin, but no more. 

The ride back was quieter than the one in, Steven was chewing away on his donut as Steph was lost in his own thoughts. He’d have to do plenty of the process for Steven to be placed in school. 

He was shocked to hear the actual requirements for a child to attend school, documents, shots, birth certificates. He figured he could just drop Steven off there, but turns out it was a lengthy process. 

When he told his Grandmom his plan, she had explained what she had needed, and Steph already felt overwhelmed. 

“What if he didn’t have a birth certificate?”

“What do you meanno birth certificate?”

“Well, I was born in my dad’s van, and Steven was born in a house... I don’t have a birth certificate. We’ve never been to a doctor.” 

The poor older woman had gasped, and she looked as if she would faint on the spot. 

Poor thing. 

He found it too easy for someone to fake the documents, I.D.s, and so much more for the two. Empire City had plenty of things he needed to start a new life if he wandered in the alleyways long enough. 

He was snapped from his thoughts by Steven coughing, swallowing a couple times before taking another bite of his sugary delight. Steph bit at his bottom lip, guessing he should have gotten the kid something to drink as well. He figured a simple snack wouldn’t leave him that dried month. 

He took his eyes off the kid, turning his attention to the long roads of the forest. 

The cabin came to view, and Steph parked closer to the home. He turned the key off and flopped against the seat. “We’re finally home, gotta be tired after all the fun we had together today.” 

Steven gave a faint laugh. “It was cool to see the town.” 

“How much will we see those people in town?” 

“Not very often, Steven. We’re here to train.” He left the car, stretching once he was outside of the closed vehicle. He didn’t know how much longer he could sit in that seat and drive Steven around. 

It was done, Steven was ready for the more human part of his life. He would be able to interact with other humans, and he could be assured he would have an understanding of the world he would have to protect. 

Steph pops the truck, grabbing the supplies he knew he would need to carry, and letting Steven grab the smaller stuff. He was surprised Jasper still wasn’t around, he was happy she hadn't sat the entire time awaiting his return- he was sure she was training or something of the sort. She wasn’t ever too far from the cabin.

After the two packed everything inside, Steph wanted to organize it right away. “You can put your clothes in your dresser, we’ll get your supplies all in your bag and hang up for school, we can start getting ready for your personal stuff.” Steph talks away as Steven follows him within the room, copying Steph. He tossed the clothes on the bed, as he plopped the school supplies onto the flannel comforter. 

He listened to the words, nodding along as Steph began to take his clothes and put them in the drawers of the dresser by type. Steven was trying to keep up, shirts on the top drawer, jeans on the second, underwear and socks at the finale cabinet. The two continue to fill the dresser, Steph humming, Steven lost in thought. 

“You organize just like Pearl,” Steven commented off handly, smiling as he placed the final part of folded jeans away. 

“Well, I guess I learned it from her, huh?” Steph spoke mildly, unzipping Steven’s backpack before grabbing the notebooks the two had chosen, placing them inside. Steven ripped the pencils out of their cardboard case and placed them in his new apple pencil case, shoving them in the bag. 

Steph showed Steven what each item was for school, and how to put it away. Steven tried to listen but got distracted plenty of times- especially when he found out his fruit makers were scented. 

After the two were finished, Steph hung the backpack on the hook hung on Steven’s door. 

“Alright, Lil Bud, go ahead and get changed into some daytime clothes, and we can do our laundry,” Steph instructed, leaving the bedroom to grab his bin. He grabbed the felt pants from this morning, and with a shudder of disgust of himself, shoved it underneath his bed. He’d wash that later, alone. But he needed to teach Steven as soon as he can about living out here. He grabbed the clothes he had tossed aside in the past days without care and flung each in his bin. 

He carried the bin outside, leaving it on the porch before returning inside to the living room closet. Sure enough, as his Grandmom promised- there was a pair of two large metal buckets, and a washing board for the two to use. He slacked the supplies together, and drug them out to the front yard, before getting a smaller, plastic bucket and began to fill it with hot water. 

Steven came from his bedroom, tutting two arms full of the outfits he had worn. He went to the porch, placed his clothes atop Steph’s bin and returned to the older’s side. “So how do we wash them without a machine?” 

“It’s pretty time-consuming. But we’ll make it through. We’ll have it soon that one does laundry one time, and then the other does it.” Steph took a bar of hard soap from the mirror cabinet, shoving it in his pocket before picking up the plastic bucket by the handle.

“Will Jasper help at all?” 

“Eh. She doesn’t wear clothes.” Steph shrugs, carrying the full bucket of water outside, and directs Steven to take the metal bucket and washboard to the clothesline on the side of the house. It took a few walk backs, but soon they had the metal buckets beside each other, with the washboard in one, having the bin of clothes alongside it. 

Steph poured the hot water into the bucket, Steven watched the steam wave off the container as Steph placed the washing board in. 

“Now I’m gonna get us some more water for a rinse, go ahead and get the metal part of this thing wet, and rub the soap on it.” Steph tapped the scrubbing board, listening to the little noise that left the metal with each tap. “Don’t scrub the clothes yet, I’ll be just a minute.”

Steph returned to the house with the plastic container, pouring the hot water to the brim and taking it back to Steven. Steph poured the other hot water and taught Steven how to wash each item of clothing. Whites first, then you ring them out of soap and water and toss them to the rinse. Steph did the rinsing, telling Steven how to fold and shift the clothes in the water to assure all the soap was gone before putting them on the line to dry. 

It took a little over an hour, but the clothes of the last week were washed, and Steven would be able to wear his shirt soon. 

Towels, rags, and clothes all hung on the line, dripping away as Steven stares at them all.

“I like your shirts like mine.” Steph pointed towards the few black star shirts Steph still owned. “Your dad was a singer here, too?” 

Steph poured out the metal bucket, before shrugging. “Yeah. He was.” 

Steven tapped his chin. “You wear black, and the Me from here, I wear pink?” Steven took the handle of the other bucket, tipping it over as the water splashed out. 

“Sure, kid.” 

The two carry the supplies back on the porch, “Leave the buckets and washboard to dry, I’ll clean off the soap so it doesn’t get scum all over it.” Steph kicked off his shoes once more, stepping inside as Steven placed the buckets upside down so they may dry, following Steph inside. 

“That was a lot of work, huh? I think we both deserve a good dinner.” He washed off the hard soap and left it in the mirror cabinet. “Still up for burgers?” 

“Yeah! It’s been forever since I had any!” 

“Time to end the record. We can grill them, eat outside, it’s a nice evening already.” Steph offers, watching Steven getting more excited at the dinner plans. 

Just as they did last night, the two washed their hands and Steph retied the bandana around his temples, Steven hummed, looking around the room for a moment. Steph cocked an eyebrow. 

“Whatcha looking for, Bud?” 

“I want one too, it makes you look like a real cook!” He points to his forehead, before quickly adding, “Please?” 

Steph smiled, booping Steven’s nose before opening one of the kitchen’s cabinets, it was a junk drawer full of things, but he plucked a red bandana and returned to face Steven, tying it gently around his head. 

“There, now we’re both chefs.” Steph laughed, opening the upper kitchen cabinet and pulling a mixing bowl out. “We better start cooking, it’s gonna get too late.”

They started at dinner again- together. Steph grinning as he tells Steven what they need, something Steven was ready for this time, so he had more fun with it. He helped crumble all the ground beef, eggs, and seasonings in a mixing bowl as Steph cut the onions, tomatoes, and lettuce for the two of them. Steph got them in small bowls for each, taking them outside by the grill before returning in.

Then the two grab chunks of the meat out, forming it into patties and running their fingers over it until it is a smooth patty shape- then placing it on a glass plate to take outside. They both made two, the plate containing four patties. They had to rewash their hands before leaving outside.

Getting everything outside and ready to start was the easier part, Steph drug the grill to the center of the porch, firing up the charcoal, and got his metal spatula all gathered up. Steven held the plate of patties, grinning ear to ear as Steph buttered up the grill. 

He flopped the patties on, watching the flames lick over the bars and edging over the meat, making Steven stagger back the first time. Steph took his shoulder and brought him closer to the grill. “The fire can’t hurt you, it’s all stuck in there. If you know how to control it, it won’t ever hurt you, Bud.” Steph grins, listening to the sizzle of the meat. 

He closed the lid, and after a few moments, he opened the lid to a gust of smoke that flooded outward. Steven got his face a little too close and had his face feeling flushed. Steph flipped the burgers, glancing out to the forest for a moment. 

Jasper still wasn’t home. 

Steph turned to focus on Steven, who was watching Steph work on the burgers like it was a piece of art. He almost felt like a nuclear family, a kid, a man, and Jasper’s a woman- if she ever returns. Guess he shouldn’t have said she had the whole day off if he was going to worry. 

She wasn’t going to leave him. 

She hasn’t left him, she wouldn’t leave him. She’s proven her loyalty to him over and over again, he couldn’t ever be worthy of her and how she treats him now. He couldn’t believe how much she has agreed to these past few months. He didn’t deserve her. 

He took a good look at the patties, they had good charred lines on them and were a nice cooked beef brown. “Get me some buns, Bud.” Steph grins, as Steven opened up the bread buns and placed slices of cheese on each. Steph placed the fresh burger meat atop

Steven splattered the ketchup over the patty, piling the ingredients onto his burger as Steph turned the grill off, he kept the lid lifted. Allowing the smoke to filter through the air to dissolve. He dressed his hamburger, sitting on the porch chair beside Steven as the two stares out into the starry night. 

“It’s so weird.” Steven started, “No cars, no sound from a town..” He began, swinging his feet as he took a bite. “It’s just... So quiet.” 

“It’s not so quiet.” Steph looks out to the dense forestland. “You can hear the animals and little critters if you try.” 

Steven placed a hand around his ear to funnel the noise, pausing as he heard the crickets, the soft howls echoed deep into the darkness he couldn’t see. His eyes widened, “Whoa… It’s kinda creepy.” 

Steph scoffs, rubbing from his ear to his hairline, messing with his hair once more. “Nah, Bud. You’re here with me, I can keep you safe.” 

Steven’s smile returned, leaning his head against Steph’s arm, swallowing the food in his mouth as he nods. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet an older brother of mine… Even if you’re not my real brother.” 

Steph squeezed the boy’s arm, trailing his eyes down to the younger version of himself. 

He looked so defenseless, his eyes stared up to Steph before he beamed. He was so small now, he hasn’t aged much since he was eight at this point, right? He was still so short, his head gently pressed against his forearm, barely putting weight he could feel on his neon skin. 

“Even though we're not from the same dimension, we can be brothers!” Steph chuckled, patting the boy’s shoulder. “I never had a brother… so younger than me before. It’ll be new to me too.” 

The conversation dried, following into a comfortable silence. The sound of the surrounding lands kept the porch from staying too quiet. The forest was dark now, he wasn’t able to see past where Steph had parked the car. He hoped to never get lost in those trees, it was different from Beach City. The forest had sparse land and the trees weren’t thick like the ones here. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had begun to daydream, but he noticed the bobbing of a form in a snap of his daze, realizing that the form seemed to be coming towards them. Steven grabbed ahold of Steph’s free arm. “Uh- Steph? Um, I see something.” 

“Oh..” Steph blinked a few times, squinting his eyes to see the slow dark blob trudging from the forest. It was almost in the line of light now. “Jasp? 

The figure came into the illumination from the porch lighting, the murky form stepped past the car, revealing the scratched up, dirt-covered Jasper. Her hair had debris falling out with each step, she was quick to greet Steph. 

“My- My Steph. I didn’t realize you would be home so early. I hope you had a safe passage.” 

“I did- thank you, Jasp. At ease, when the sun goes down you’re off duty.” Steph raised his arms, and flicked his wrists downward, trying to support some sort of casual air between the two. It had been so awkward now she registered him as a Diamond, he missed those three days before it all. 

All they did was rough house and train, he loved it. He liked forgetting about the world and just focusing on getting stronger. Steven’s face of confusion seemed to go over Steph’s head, keeping his eyes trained on Jasper as Steven searched for answers in Steph’s facial expression. Why did he talk to Jasper like that? Weren’t they friends? Is Steph the leader of the crystal gems? 

That can’t be the reason, Jasper said she wasn’t a part of the crystal gems. 

Jasper’s shoulders physically untensed hearing him say that she wandered up the steps and went to the bowl, grabbing a slice of tomato and munching it down. 

“I thought you didn’t eat,” Steven mumbled, as Jasper shrugged her shoulders. 

“Human food like this charges me fast and easy.” Jasper tossed the last piece of tomato in her mouth, going beside the porch chairs and flopping beside them, crossing her legs. 

“You trained all day again?” Steph asked, flicking a piece of dirt from her bangs. 

“Have to keep my strength up, My Steph.” 

Steph hummed, staring back into the skies. “You ever miss it out there?”

“Everyday.” Jasper breathed, remembering the best years of her life. 

Steph said nothing else on the matter, only staring into the vast stars that draped over the cabin. The trio had stayed there for some time, watching the skies and enjoying the silence of company.

The rest of the evening was normal, Jasper rinsed her hair out with a hose before coming in, and the boys cleaned up after they finished eating. The dishes were put away just like last night, and Steph even taught Steven how to properly clean the bars of the grill. Steph let Steven shower as he brought in the newly dried clothes. 

He placed the folded clothes in Steven’s dresser but kept his PJ set from last night out, unsure if Steven grabbed himself any clothes. He went to the bathroom door, giving it a testing knock when he heard no reply, he was sure Steven was unable to hear him from the water. Wrapping his fingers around the knob, he twisted unsure if it would turn. 

He was surprised to find it did, he turned the knob and stepped inside. He honestly shouldn’t be surprised, Steven grew up in a house he mostly lived in by himself, and the gems never seemed interested in going to the bathroom. It was natural it would take some time for it to click. He needed to lock the door now.

Steven was still humming a tune, unnoticed, Steph placed the clothes on the toilet lid. He was sure Steven would be grateful not to hurry across the hall in a towel for clothes. He glanced towards Steven. 

The shower curtain was cheap, a beige yellow that still let him see the form of the younger boy. Steph shook his head and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He tossed his clean clothes atop his dresser, it’s been a while since he had placed the pile of clean clothes back into the dresser. All that was left in his drawers was his collection of clean underwear and socks. 

Steven left the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel as Steph scurried after him. He placed the pile of clothes he chose on the lid just as he had for Steven, undressing and leaving the day’s clothes in the bathroom’s laundry wicker basket.

He locked the bathroom door and entered the tub with a soft sign. He turned on the water, not caring about the temperature. He just needed the noise from the water running over him, as his thoughts wouldn’t fog him over too badly. 

Whenever he was around the younger boy, he could forget his thoughts and past. He was Steph, he was Steven’s older, wiser, better brother. He knew better, he didn’t make dumb mistakes- he didn’t purpose to Connie and ruin things with his Dad. He was above all of that. He was a trainer, he would train Steven to use his powers. 

And then he would lose Steven. 

He numbly dunked his head under the stream of water to wet it, before he used a pump on some men’s shampoo bottle, massaging it into his growing hair. It was growing more as the days went on, getting wilder and fluffier.

He kept running his fingers through the soft mane. 

He didn’t want to lose Steven, how long would they train? Years? Just long enough for him to grow attached and lose another person in his life? Steven would leave this dimension, he might be old enough to realize Steph was lying to him? Then what? He wouldn’t want to be around Steph once he gets his powers. He’ll be too busy. 

Would his Crystal Gems even believe him?

They have dealt with time travel before, it wouldn’t be much of a stretch. How would they feel about Steph? He could imagine Pearl’s reaction seeing Steven looking so much like her-

Steph took a shaky breath, leaning his head back as the stream cascades over his stud filled hair, leaving his arms firmly at his sides as he stared up at the ceiling. Well, if the Gems didn’t believe Steven, he could always come back to him in his dimension. 

They could stay like this, Steph being not Steven, and this Steven being trained the right way. He ran his hands over his face, leaning his head inward taking a deep breath. Nothing would be that easy, he supposes. 

He needed this stress relieved, he didn’t know if he could keep his facade up if he walked out the bundle of nerves he felt right now. After a moment of cooling breaths, he wrapped his fingers around his flaccid cock, honestly, was he gonna do this? Did he do this too much? He wasn't sure how much others did this. 

He could hear Jasper and Steven talking, distant over the water that rained over him, but the faint conversation appeared light- he heard Steven laughing. This was the best time he might have. 

He gave a few experimental strokes, his dick still soft in his fingers. He huffs, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to picture something in his head to get him off. He doesn’t get off by a lot of things, back before he had a bedroom divided from the rest of his temple, he used to masturbate in the shower, phone in a plastic baggie and muted as he watched random porn he could find in a google search of the word. 

He found most of it unappealing, but he still jerked one off at least once a week in a longer shower period. 

He almost wished he brought his phone. He tensed, trying to rack his memories for something appealing and easy. He remembered once when Lion brought Connie over during her fifteen-minute study break, after some time making out, Connie reached beyond the jeans’ zipper.

It was the first time they had done anything like that, she seemed so much more experienced than him, her lips met his, the bodies mashing together as she stroked up to his tip and then down to his base. 

He huffs, covering his eyes as he continues to jerk, harder, more clumsy than she had. He kept imaging her arm wrapped around his waist, a hand on his groin as she kissed him so deeply. Like he was her entire world, he kept going, thinking of her hair that was against his cheek that smelled of coconut, and how he couldn’t keep his eyes open long, however, he remembered how she looked into his face with such love. 

He thumbed his tip, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn’t make a noise. He shuddered, filtering a breath through his chapped lips. He kept thinking of her, he was far from the shower tub, now in a fuzzy place that only existed the couple, and liked that. 

The fire in his gut only grew, making the muscles in his stomach stiff as his stroking was only becoming erratic, going fast as he chased his climax before he lost it. He just wanted her. 

The moment he climaxed, her timer went off, and with an apology, she left on Lion. He just wanted her so badly, to stay, to cuddle or something. He just dozed off in his bed afterward, feeling more lonely than before she had arrived.

He groaned, regretting even recalling that part. He kept going, hurrying himself to finish before Steven grew worried. He gripped his hair, moving his wrist, panting underneath his breath. 

He kept picturing Connie’s face, looking up at him. He pressed the back of his head on the tub’s wall, thinking of her expressions, a grin forming on his face. 

When he finished, the last thing he saw was Steven’s face looking up at him on the porch, smiling with adoration painted on his face. After the few squirts of cum shot from his tip and landing on the curtain, he caressed the skin a few more times. He gasped for air, feeling so many emotions. 

The biggest was disgust, brought back to reality as the now cold water hit him he scrambled out of the tub, splashing water over his face. “What the fuck…” 

He gasped, staring into the mirror, the diamond irises glare back towards him. He lowered his face, washing his face once more as he breathed through his mouth, he tasted the soap and facet water, he didn’t care. 

Cupping water in his hands, he flung it into his face, the cold making him shake softly, “I was, I was just..” 

He’s just stressed. This has brought him under so much pressure, when he was about fifteen he knew the last seconds he was in a dream and about to wake, his brain racing to show him one last thing before he woke, his mind showed him terrifying images of the Diamonds, making him wake in a sweat.

Steph only thought of Steven because he was so stressed and he kept thinking of worrying him, hearing him beyond the walls. It was nothing more. The still nude teenager turned the water off, he had carelessly left it on as he escaped the tub, patting himself dry before using the towel to mop the moisture off the floor and finally brushed his teeth. 

Dressing into his nightwear was the least of his worries, he shoved the towel into the basket and left the restroom in a sweat. He walked down the hallway in a daze before Steven ran up to him, holding some VHS of some withered box art of a cartoon. “Can we watch it before bed- like last time?” 

Steph wanted to tell him, no, to go to bed because he felt shame looking at the younger, but that wasn’t fair. Taking his feelings and making the boy’s life harder because of it. He signed, forcing a smile. “Of course, Little Bud.” 

As the movie rolled on, he felt relief. Jasper was at the end of the couch, narrowing her eyes. Contemptment had washed over her features, she was not enjoying the little film playing but wouldn’t complain as to offend her Diamond. 

Steven was interested, and that was all he cared for. His arm resting on the back of the couch as he played on his mobile, Steven had found a place against the older male’s side to lay against, completely focused on the animation. Like all of them, the children’s movie was from decades ago, and as plain as could be. But Steven still liked crying breakfast friends, so he wasn’t surprised that the younger was drawn in by this. 

The movie was at the halfway point when he realized Steven was snoring against his side, a dot of drool staining his shirt. Steph sat up gently, placing a finger over his lips as he looked to Jasper, pulling Steven into his arms. 

He was used to carrying five times his weight while working out with Jasper, so the small form in his arms felt like a pillow compared. He stood slowly, lifting himself as he stared down at Steven’s face for any changes. 

Guess he tired the poor boy out. He held him to his chest, taking him past the living room and towards his bedroom. Steven stirred slightly when he laid him down on the bed, but after placing the plush star in his arms the boy curled, falling back into slumber as Steph tiptoed from the bedroom. He made sure to place the bar right under the knob, leaving back to the living room. 

He turned off the television, to Jasper’s great delight. “Thank you, My Diamond.” 

“No issue.” He stood back up, straightening his back with a groan. “I miss training.” 

“I miss training with you, My Diamond.” 

“We’ll start training with Steven tomorrow, it’s gonna be baby steps. He doesn’t have any powers.” Steph held his hands out, using the flats of his hands to gesture something was small in his hands. “We gotta go soft on him.” 

“Are you sure- softness isn’t good for training, My Diamond.” 

“He’s weaker than the kid who you knocked out with a punch for hours. Don’t worry, Jasp.” Steph smiled, “He’ll be just as strong as me, just won’t be three days.” He chuckles, Jasper only nodded her head. 

“Yes, My Diamond.” 

Steph found himself in the armchair again, Jasper was unmoving on the couch. 

“So, how did your workout go?”

“Same regimen I’ve always done. How was gathering the supplies?”

“It was alright, we just got the things we needed.” Steph shrugs, not wanting to go into a deeper discussion on what took place today, he wasn’t in the mood to explain too much more on human society to Jasper- it was hard enough when he was with his grandparents.

He wasn't sure how long he spent having a conversation with Jasper, but he felt himself becoming tired, almost falling asleep. He gave his goodnights to Jasper, and got up from his chair, leaving towards the hallway.

Steph found himself weak, drifting into his bedroom in a daze as he flops onto the mattress, he took the thick blanket and wrapped the corners around himself, wanting to cocoon himself and just sleep through the night. He grabbed the baby monitor, pulling it close to his face.

His eyes flutter close, and just as he was almost semi-conscious he began to hear a noise over his monitor.

“Steph?” The meek voice didn’t raise itself much, Steph barely hearing it- he knew it was Steven’s.

The small voice filtered from the speaker of the monitor, with a confused groan, Steph opened an eye. He wasn’t sure if he imagined that, keeping the eye on the baby monitor for any more activity. He hoped Steven would just go to bed, realizing that it was past his bedtime. 

“I.. I had a nightmare.” 

He could hear tugging, Steven was tugging on the door now. Steph hated getting nightmares, especially since most of the time he was alone in the house. Greg was asleep in a van with no phone and at that time he couldn’t open any of the rooms. Steph lifted himself on his elbows, staring at his door with a huff. He placed the baby alarm back in the cabinet, rubbing a hand cover his eyes to wake himself up.

He lifted himself from the bed, peeling the blanket off. 

When he took the bar off, he was happy to not have Steven bursting out this time. Steven looked just as tired as him, one hand holding the star plush and the other rubbing his eye. He plopped his head against Steph’s thigh. Steph bent over, taking Steven’s underarms and plucking him up in his arms. 

“You can bunk with me tonight, Bud, how’s that sound?” He turned on his heel, patting the boy’s back beginning to stroll down the corridor.

Steven just made a noise and laid his head on the older’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. Steph shut his bedroom door with his foot and laid down with the boy still in his arms. Steven curled in on himself, releasing Steph’s neck to rather hug the plush and press his head into Steph’s chest. 

Steph pulled the blanket over the two and leaned back against his pillow, still facing Steven. Steven’s head barely touched his neck. Steph wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders and back, keeping him close, Steph never really realized how tiny Steven was.

He felt so weak in his arms like this. His eyes grew heavy, sealing them closed. The two started breathing in a rhythm together. Steven had fallen back to sleep effortlessly, enclosed between a warm body- his muscles slake against the other’s body. Steph found himself just laying there, feeling the soft form in his arms. 

He was so soft and small like this, it was almost therapeutic to hold him close. It felt right, having him fit perfectly within his caged embrace. He was so defenseless at this state, has he even learned to summon his shield at command? Steph lowered his head, his chin ruffling his head of hair. 

The fact anyone wanted to hurt a child like this, made him feel a swirling pot of emotions. He remembers those traumatic memories as the child, but seeing his child self, seeing how naive and untouched by the world he was- it made it worse, somehow. How all those things happened to someone so young and fresh to how things work. 

He started to idly rub up and down on his back, it’ll be easier for him to deal with those things when he’s older, a better understanding. He will have everything Steph needed- Steph only wished he could’ve had. 

Steven needed him, and for the first time in a while, he knew he was true with a purpose. He had someone who wouldn’t leave him so quickly, maybe never, if Steven wanted him around after his childhood was spent and gone. 

Steph pulled Steven closer, and fell asleep, sleeping better than he has in some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show is over and I still haven't watched the finale because I can't watch this show end??? I've been watching it for seven years? Please that's my emotional support son. Thank you again for reading, I am so grateful for all who take time out of their day for my fanfic. Thank you to everyone who went up and beyond to comment and leave kudos.
> 
> Ahhh, I know this chapter is probably bad, but thank you for reading :) Steven is still hopelessly obsessed with Connie at first, but that will fade. Don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter! I think this is the first time I ever wrote a chapter of any story under a week, it only took a few days, which is crazy? I am a very slow writer, so I loved it! Hopefully I can continue to push chapters like this out! Thank you for reading, I hope to make the next chapter much longer, and further the context of how older Steven even got here! :)


End file.
